Stand by me
by Eli-mont
Summary: Un Nuevo alumno llega a la primaria 118 pero no es cualquier niño, sino Harry Sartori miembro y líder de los "f4" los cuatro niños más guapos y ricos del país, y aunque al principio molesta a Helga, se enamorara de ella al igual que los otros miembros provocando el despertar de los sentimientos de Arnold por Helga, basada en la novela "boys over flowers"
1. los F4

1. Los F4

"Industrias Sartori, la mayor comercializadora de Norteamérica, proveedora de la tecnología de punta y un sinfín de recursos, una de las industrias más importantes del país que ha llegado a ser reconocida mundialmente, tiene un heredero universal de tan solo 10 años, Harry Sartori, el niño más rico de todo el país, miembro y líder del tan afamado grupo de "los f4", cuatro niños hijos de los mayores empresarios del país, estudiara en una escuela primaria publica…"

Cierta rubia observaba por la ventana del autobús mientras suspiraba, sería otro primer día normal de escuela, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a cierto rubio con una cabeza muy extraña y volvía a mirar la ventana mientras soltaba un suspiro, el autobús paro frente a un edificio que decía: "primaria 118", su compañera de cabello negro corto y lentes se levantó para darle paso a la rubia, juntas bajaron del autobús y se toparon con un mar de cámaras fotográficas que tomaban fotos de una limosina parada frente a la escuela -¿Quién será?- se preguntaban algunos que observaban la escena, la pequeña rubia subió desganada las escaleras

-¿Quién crees que será?- le pregunto su compañera recargada en el casillero alterno al de la rubia donde esta acomodaba sus libros

-no se y no me importa- le contesto la rubia enojada azotando la puerta de su casillero y caminando amenazante por el pasillo hacia el salón

El profesor alto y de cabello castaño claro se paró frente a la clase –bien… niños- les llamo la atención –hoy tendremos un nuevo integrante del curso, es niño muy especial así que espero que lo reciban con el mejor de los tratos- les explico y señalo la puerta donde un niño de cabello chino negro entraba muy seguro de si se paró frente a toda la clase y con una pisca de suspicacia solo los miro –él es Harry Sartori- comento el profesor provocando algunos suspiros y sorpresas de los alumnos –pasa y siéntate donde quieras- le encomendó el profesor

El muchacho se acercó a cierta rubia que lo miro con enojo paso a su lado y se sentó justo detrás de la chica… y así comenzaron las clases que pasaron de los más normal hasta la clase del almuerzo, donde "el nuevo" como le llamaron al muchacho no encontraba un lugar

-ven, puedes sentarte con nosotras- le dijo una chica de cabello negro corto que vestía un suéter rojo

El muchacho la miro con desinterés y prosiguió su camino a una mesa vacía, un niño rubio con una cabeza extraña se acercó amigable al chico

-hola, soy Arnold- se presentó el rubio aunque el chico solo le dedico una mirada de extrañeza –sé que es difícil ser el nuevo pero podemos ser amigos- le comento Arnold amigable

-tú y yo- le dijo el muchacho –jamás podremos ser amigos- explico con énfasis en la palabra "jamás" –porque yo soy rico y tu… no creo- le dijo indagado antes de levantarse de la mesa y salir de la cafetería

-que grosero- le dijo el chico moreno al rubio

Ahora todos se reunían alrededor del nuevo que estaba sentado en los columpios

-oí que lo castigaron y por eso lo enviaron a una escuela pública- se escuchaba entre los murmullos

A lo lejos una rubia sentada en una banca junto su compañera de lentes observaban la escena

-jamás creí que hubiera alguien más arrogante que ronda y llega ese bobo- dijo desinteresada

-él es uno de los niños más influyentes de todo el país, además escuche que los f4 son unos ricos y mimados capaces de hacer lo que se les plazca- le comento su compañera

-por dios, phoebe- dijo desengañada la rubia -¿Qué puede hacer un ricachón como él? ¿Comprar la escuela?- le pregunto

-dicen que lo han corrido de varias escuela por molestar a los demás niños- explico la chica

-ya me hubieran corrido a mi también… ha llegado al lugar correcto- explico la rubia

Arnold caminaba por el patio platicando con una chica pelirroja a la cual Helga le presto su total atención

-al parecer mantecado le pedirá otra cita- comento Phoebe

-¿de qué hablas?- le pregunto tímida Helga

Phoebe le dedico una mirada retadora

-está bien… ya lo sabes… pero no digas nada o te asesinare- le amenazo la rubia con su puño cerrado levantándose de la banca y empezando a caminar hacia la parejita que hace un momento observaba

-¿entonces?- le pregunto el rubio insistente a la pelirroja que lo acompañaba

-no lo sé, Arnold… si tú dices que no es una cita está bien- le contesto la chica

-te lo prometo, Lila… no es una cita- explico el rubio

-está bien…- dijo Lila por vencida –el viernes- comento

-si… el viernes- dijo emocionado el rubio

Helga que caminaba no cerca pero si podía alcanzar a escuchar lo que decían lanzo un gruñido antes de chocar con un niño al cual tiro al suelo

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- le pregunto el muchacho que había caído al suelo indagando pues se había tirado toda el agua encima

-perdón…- le dijo la rubia distraída

-si un perdón me bastara… no existiría la policía o las leyes- le explico el muchacho, la rubia presto atención a lo que este le dijo y lo miro sorprendida al ver quien era

-dije perdón si- le explico desganada Helga

-un perdón no me basta- dijo el chico levantándose del suelo -¿sabes cuánto cuesta este traje?- le pregunto enojado

-no… y no me importa- le contesto la rubia

-te importara… pues tú lo llevaras a la tintorería- le dijo el chico

-mira… Harry "creído" Sartori, no me importa si eres multimillonario o lo que sea… no soy una tímida chica boba a la que puedas engañar… ya me disculpe así que acéptalo- le dijo Helga enojada

-¿eres idiota o qué?- le pregunto el muchacho provocando la sorpresa de la rubia

-como me llamaste- tartamudeo Helga furiosa –sabes que… tienes razón… fui una desconsiderada... así que toma- dijo la rubia antes de sacar de su bolsillo unos cuantos dólares y se los arrojo al chico –son tres dólares de la tintorería- comento antes de darse la vuelta –y si no lo pueden lavar, dámelo a mí y yo te lo lavare- giro y de nuevo se dio la vuelta caminando hacia el edificio y unos cuantos segundos después toco la campana

El muchacho la miro enojado antes de percatarse que media escuela había observado el pequeño incidente, tomo el dinero que la rubia le había arrojado y lo arrugo –estas muerta- susurro enojado antes de caminar hacia el edificio

El día paso normal, la rubia ni siquiera noto la presencia del muchacho que en el receso había provocado pero siempre dicen que los más callados son los más peligrosos y así era, el chico se la había pasado observando a la rubia y noto algo peculiar en su comportamiento…

Por fin toco la campana que anunciaba el fin del día de escuela y todos emocionado comenzaron a desalojar el salón

-hola- saludo el chico a la compañera de la rubia… phoebe

-hola- saludo la chica tímida

El muchacho solo le sonrió

Un nuevo día de clases había iniciado, la rubia caminaba desganada por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que llego a su casillero, lo abrió casual y acomodaba su libros hasta que noto que muchos chicos que pasaban por ahí la señalaban, alzo su vista y se encontró con un papel rojo que colgaba de su casillero, tomo el papel y vio que tenía un símbolo "F4", enojada arrugo el papel y lo arrojó al suelo, cerro su casillero y camino hacia el salón, se sentó en su banca pero noto que debajo de su escritorio había una nota, se agacho y la tomo: "Helga… necesito hablar contigo, nos vemos en el patio detrás de la cafetería a la hora del receso, Arnold", la muchacha de inmediato se sonrojo y miro a los lados para ver si alguien estaba implicado en esto por si era una broma pero nadie la miraba así que soltó un suspiro entre emocionado y romántico… aunque no se dio cuenta de la mirada de su compañero detrás de ella, silencioso y sonriente como villano de cuento, solo miraba a la chica

Llego por fin la hora del receso, la chica salió presurosa hacia la cafetería buscando a ese chico rubio que la había citado

-Helga… ¿no estas preocupada?- le preguntaba su amiga phoebe

-¿de qué?- le contesto la rubia distraída mientras buscaba con la mirada al rubio

-recibiste una nota de los F4… dicen que eso es una sentencia de muerte- le explico la chica

-por dios, phoebe, el único F4 que conozco es ese presumido de Sartori… ¿Qué me puede hacer?- le comento la rubia

-si tú lo dices- le contesto phoebe preocupada

La rubia logro localizar al chico que buscaba pero este estaba saliendo por la puerta trasera de la cafetería lo que la emociona más, así que presurosa camino a la salida, pero cuando llego al patio no había nadie… o eso creía

Alguien le había arrojado un huevo, la chica miro por todos lados buscando al responsable pero otro huevo le fue arrojado, la rubia comenzaba a enfurecerse cuando comenzaron a lanzarle más y más huevos hasta quedar echa sopa y por último, fue bañada en harina…

-Helga- llego su amiga corriendo

-¿Quién hizo esto?- le pregunto enojada

-te lo dije… los F4- le contesto phoebe

-Harry Sartori- susurro furiosa –este muerto- grito en forma de advertencia

-creo que llegue tarde- comento un muchacho parado detrás de la rubia y su amiga

Helga y Phoebe se giraron encontrándose con un niño, alto, castaño de unos hermosos y penetrantes ojos cafés…

-¿Quién rayo eres tú?- le pregunto le rubia furiosa

-pareces un hot-cake- le comento el muchacho observándola –toma- le dijo sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiándole un poco la cara

-gracias- le dijo la rubia extrañada

El chico busco con la mirada a alguien pero suspiro por vencido y dio la media vuelta

-te lo daré cuando te vuelva a ver- le comento la rubia

El chico solo le dedico una sonrisa que sorprendió a la rubia y Phoebe por lo tierna y sincera que esta era, provocando que amabas se sonrojaran…

Phoebe y Helga se encontraban en la casa de la rubia buscando en la computadora…

-bien… aquí están… Los F4- dijo Phoebe

-veamos- le susurro la rubia tomando el mouse

-este es Erick Reese- le dijo Phoebe señalando la foto de un niño, moreno con unos ojos grises muy llamativos y una sonrisa tierna –es famoso por las hermosas obras de arte que el mismo hace desde los 5 años- le explico la chica

-al menos uno si se merece el reconocimiento- le dijo la rubia

-no te creas, Helga… aquí dice que él es el heredero del centro cultural Kodak en los ángeles además de un sinfín de galerías en todo el país- le comento su amiga

-ya me lo suponía- dijo Helga decepcionada

-él es Aston… Wayne- le mostro su amiga la foto de un chico pelirrojo con ojos verdes y piel muy clara –es hijo del empresario dueño "Entreteiner"- le explico la chica impresionada

-¿la productora de cine y televisión?- le pregunto la rubia sorprendida

-exacto- le contesto phoebe con suspicacia –mira… mira…- le dijo sorprendida mientras le mostraba la foto del chico que hace poco habían conocido

-es el que medio el pañuelo- dijo Helga sorprendida

-es Logan Meison- explico la chica –su padre es dueño de "landry", además de que es primo lejano de un duque en Inglaterra- le dijo sorprendida phoebe

-¿landry?- pregunto la chica –¿la empresa que fabrica instrumentos de música?- indago

-dios, sí que son importantes- decía phoebe impresionada –y este último… creo que ya lo conoces- le dijo mostrándole una foto de cierto chico de cabello castaño chino negro con ojos grises y un rostro muy fino

-Harry Sartori- dijeron a unísono las chicas

-si… heredero universal de industrias Sartori, italiano y líder oficial del grupo F4…- le explico

-y un creído- dijo la rubia –sí que son importantes- suspiro la rubia –pero… no se cederá ante la presión… soy Helga G. Pataki- anuncio orgullosa –y es hora de que los F4 se bajen de sus estrellitas- explico

Al día siguiente, la rubia llego muy enojada camino decidida al salón donde cierto se encontraba su "presa"…

-Oye tu…- le llamo la rubia llamando la atención del grupo que miraba expectante

-¿ya has venido a disculparte?- le pregunto desvergonzado el muchacho

-sabes… soy una persona piadosa… así que te diré… Harry…- le explico la rubia mientras se acercaba lentamente al escritorio del chico –déjame de molestar porque no querrás meterte conmigo- le amenazo

-¿Qué me puedes hacer?- le pregunto el chico creídamente -¿acaso tienes dinero?- le pregunto más indignado

La chica lanzo un grito de ataque y le dio una cachetada, provocando la sorpresa en el grupo

-te lo advierto, Harry… déjame en paz- le grito la muchacha antes d sentarse en su lugar

El muchacho aun permanecía petrificado en su lugar mientras se tocaba la mejilla sorprendido

Era una hermosa terraza en el edificio más alto de Hillwood donde el grupo más afamado, los F4 se reunía…

-¿alguien desafío a los F4?- pregunto el moreno sorprendido

-si… Helga- explico Harry mientras arrugaba tres dólares que la muchacha le había dado previamente, mejor dicho arrojado

-¿y… que haremos?- le pregunto el pelirrojo mientras tomaba de su refresco

-es obvio… está enamorada de mi- dijo Harry creídamente

-¿Cómo es que llegaste a esa conclusión?- le pregunto el moreno

-¿no dijiste que te había dado una cachetada?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-ahí esta… me ama… no quiere que el chico que el chico que le gusta piense que es una débil- explico Harry

-creí que le gustaba ese chico… Arnold- dijo el castaño que estaba sentado frente a la ventana

-hasta que hablas, logan- dijo sorprendido Erick

El castaño solo sonrió

-yo pensé lo mismo… pero es obvio al conocer a alguien tan guapo y rico como yo… ¿Quién no se enamoraría?- explico Harry sonriente

Erick y Aston se miraron entre si divertidos por las controvertidas conclusiones a las que había llegado su amigo y Logan solo sonrió para sí mientras seguía mirando la ventana

Ya era viernes y cierta rubia caminaba por las ruidosas calles de la ciudad esperando encontrarse con un chico rubio y una pelirroja que al parecer tenían una cita… hasta que se percató que una limosina la seguía, comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido, un poco más y más cada vez y como aun el lujoso automóvil la seguía comenzó a correr sin percatarse que había pasado el cine donde Lila y Arnold acordaron encontrarse, corrió hasta cansarse y la limosina se paró frente a ella, cuatro niños que ella conocía a la perfección bajaron del auto

-sube- le dijo Harry

-¿Quién te crees?- le pregunto la rubia enojada

El pelirrojo y el chico moreno se acercaron a la rubia y la tomaron de los brazos y aunque la chica pataleaba lograron introducirla en la limosina

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunto la rubia al castaño que al parecer era el único normal pero este solo le sonrió

los chicos la llevaron al centro donde pasearon por las tiendas y le compraron ropa, después fueron a una estética donde la depilaron y le hicieron un gran corte de cabello… al final, dejaron a la chica en su casa no sin antes darle una aprobación a la chica…

-perfecta- le dijo el moreno guiñándole un ojo

El pelirrojo solo asintió sonriente

El castaño no dudo en brindarle su cálida sonrisa

-ahora si- dijo Harry antes de darse la vuelta y entrar en la limosina seguida de los otros chicos

De nuevo… llego el lunes, todos estaban ya en la escuela, algunos hablando en las escaleras y otros jugando en el patio antes de que sonara la campana que iniciaba las clases pero todos voltearon a ver esa limosina que se paró frente a la escuela, primero salió Harry, luego salió Logan, después Erick y Aston, quienes abrieron paso a otra persona que venía con ellos…

-Helga…- susurro Gerald amigo de Arnold impresionado

Arnold miro a la chica rubia, con una camisera blanca y un falda rosa, traía su cabello suelto con su inconfundible moño, ya no tenía su "uniceja" indescriptible y realmente se veía única, atrayendo la mirada de todos…

Erick, Aston y Logan regresaron a la limosina y esta avanzo, dejando a Helga frente a la puerta principal de la escuela pero Harry ofreció su brazo para que esta lo tomara, la rubia dudosa lo tomo

-a partir de hoy… Helga… es novia oficial de Harry Sartori- dijo el chico sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a cierto rubio que observaba la escena, Harry tomo el brazo de Helga y juntos caminaron hasta la escuela…

-Helga ahora sí que tiene un novio- comento Gerald

Arnold solo miraba dudoso la escena


	2. Arnold y Lila

2. Arnold y Lila

-a partir de hoy… Helga… es novia oficial de Harry Sartori- expreso el muchacho antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la escuela

Helga al oír esto comenzó a tratar de zafarse -¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunto -¿Cómo que tu novia?- pregunto indignada -¿Cuándo accedí a eso?- le pregunto enojada y se zafo del brazo del muchacho

-solo mírate…- le dijo Harry –mira lo que puede hacer el dinero… convertir a un patito feo en un hermoso ganso- le explico

-¿no era un cisne?- le pregunto Helga confundida

-como quieras…- le dijo Harry desesperado tomando de nuevo el brazo de la rubia

Helga furiosa se soltó bruscamente –mira… niño bonito, tienes que aprender que a nadie puedes comprar con dinero… a nadie- le grito la rubia enojada –menos el cariño o aprecio de los demás… y mucho menos una amistad- le reclamo

-¿me estas rechazando?- le dijo indignado el muchacho -¿acaso no sabes cuánto gaste en ti?- le pregunto, la rubia lo miro confundida –diez…-le explico

-¿diez dólares?- le pregunto Helga extrañada

-diez mil… dólares- le grito el chico

Helga estaba impresionada

-si eso no puede comprarte a ti… es porque eres una tonta- le dijo el muchacho antes de caminar enojado hacia el salón

Helga se había quedado petrificada hasta que sonó la campana y tuvo que caminar frustrada hacia el salón de clases

El día paso normal, no sin ciertas miradas curiosas que se posaban sobre la rubia y el famoso "chico nuevo" de vez en cuando…

-Arnold… me divertí mucho- le decía la pelirroja coquetamente al rubio mientras caminaban a la salida de la escuela –creo que comienzas a agradarme un poco más- le explico

-¿en serio?- pregunto sorprendido Arnold

La pelirroja tomo el brazo del rubio y salieron de la escuela provocando cierto recelo en la rubia que era observabada por Harry desde lejos

De nuevo estaban los F4 reunidos en su terraza…

-no puedo creerlo… ¿te rechazo?- dijo divertido Erick

-creo que era en serio… esta idiotizada por ese tal Arnold- explicaba Harry mientras observaba los billetes que le había arrojado la rubia el primer día que se conocieron

-al parecer… no es el único idiotizado- expreso Aston divertido observando la frustración de su amigo

-pero esto no se quedara así…- amenazo Harry

El chico castaño que hasta el momento no había prestado atención a la conversación se giró interesado en lo que Harry planeaba contra la rubia

-creo que Helga… recibirá otra visita de los F4- explico sonriente el muchacho

Aston y Erick solo se miraron entre si divertidos al notar lo decidido de su compañero

Logan solo volvió a mirar la ventana mientras pensaba cual sería ahora el plan de su amigo

Un nuevo día de clases… y dicho y hecho, por la primaria 118 ya corría el rumor de que Helga G. Pataki había recibido otra nota de los F4, pero la rubia no lo tomaba tan en serio después de la última vez esperaba poder manejarlo

-¿de nuevo?- le pregunto Phoebe en el almuerzo

-mira Harry… no quieres hacer enojar a Helga porque en serio… estás haciendo que pierda la paciencia- decía Helga para sí misma –y la próxima vez ya no seré tan piadosa- comento

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió dejando ver a Arnold y Lila que caminaba tomados de la mano mientras platicaban divertidos, la rubia cambio su mirada de enojo a una de tristeza

-Helga… ¿estás bien?- le pregunto su amiga al ver la escena

-mejor me voy de aquí- dijo la rubia desanimada antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la salida

La rubia daba vueltas en el patio con la vista clavada en el suelo, hasta que se percató de cuatro niños que la observaban, pero los ignoro y siguió caminando hasta que su mirada choco con los zapatos de un muchacho alzo su mirada encontrándose con ese niño castaño de ojos cafés y sonrisa encantadora

-intente hacer los Hot-cakes- le comento el rubio pensativo –eche Huevo, Harina y leche- explico –pero no me salió la mezcla- finalizo

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Helga confundida

-¿Qué crees que me falte?- le pregunto curioso

-pues… tienes que mezclar el huevo con leche y harina para hot-cake… esa ya la venden en los supermercados- le explico Helga

-está bien… por cierto, esos niños- le dijo señalando a los cuatro niños que los observaban –son ayudantes de Harry que te están siguiendo- le comento

-¿pero… cómo?- se preguntaba la rubia extrañada

-¿te dio otra nota… no es así?- le pregunto el castaño

-Harry…- susurro furiosa la rubia

El castaño sonrió antes de dar la media vuelta

-espera…- llamo la rubia –toma tu pañuelo- le dijo sacando de su bolsillo el pañuelo que este le había dado el otro día

-solo ten cuidado- le dijo el castaño regalándole una sonrisa provocando que la rubia se sonrojara

Los ayudantes de Harry llegaron apenados a la terraza donde estaba Harry junto con Erick y Aston…

-¿le dieron su escarmiento?- pregunto Harry curioso al ver a sus ayudantes

-no… es que había alguien con ella- le explico uno de los niños

-¿quién rayos se atrevería a desafiarme?- pregunto enojado

-Logan- le contesto otro niño

Erick y Aston se miraron entre sí para luego voltear a ver a Harry furioso

-sin duda… Logan no es como nosotros- decía el moreno

-debiste suponer que el haría algo así- le comento el pelirrojo

Harry solo lanzo un gruñido de frustración provocando las risas divertidas de sus amigos

La semana se había pasado muy rápido aunque no para Helga quien había sufrido con la noticia de que Arnold y Lila ahora salían juntos…

La rubia caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela amenazante pero con su nueva imagen más que atemorizar atraía las miradas e incluso robaba alguno que otro suspiro, camino hasta llegar a la puerta de salida de la cafetería pero se percató de que Arnold y Lila se encontraban afuera platicando, así que abrió la puerta lentamente para poder escuchar lo que estos decían

-¿un beso?- pregunto sorprendido Arnold

-si… me preguntaba si te gustaría que nos diéramos… un beso- le comento la pelirroja sonrojada y con la vista en el suelo penosa

-claro- dijo Arnold avergonzado

Helga vio como el rubio comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la pelirroja hasta quedar de frente, de repente sintió un jalón y alguien la estaba abrazando mientras le tapaba la vista periférica, alzo su vista encontrándose con ese muchacho de cabello rizado negro que solo dedico una mirada apenada antes de jalarla para caminar de nuevo hacia adentro de la cafetería

-tienes que decirle lo que sientes- le dijo Harry soltándola cuando llegaron al pasillo

-no puedo… no soy tan fuerte- expreso la rubia decepcionada –además… ¿a ti que te importa?- le pregunto groseramente

-claro que me importa…- le respondió Harry de la misma forma lo cual sorprendió a la rubia –digo… me sorprende porque eres la segunda persona que ha recibido dos veces una nota de los F4 y sobrevivió- le comentaba

-¿segunda?- se preguntó la rubia -¿Quién fue la primera?- le pregunto curiosa al muchacho que caminaba junto a ella

-eso no importa… lo que importa es que Arnold sepa lo que sientes pues si tu no se lo dices… yo se lo diré- le comento Harry caminando de regreso a la cafetería

Lila ya se encontraba con los ojos cerrados esperando el beso del rubio pero el rubio solo la miraba y giro su vista hacia la puerta de la cafetería pero se decepciono al no encontrar lo que buscaba… ¿pero que buscaba?

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto Lila al rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-nada… mejor hagámoslo en otro momento- le explico el rubio apenado

-entiendo… es tan tierno de tu parte- le comento Lila abalanzándose sobre el

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió Arnold y Lila miraron impresionados al notar a Harry…

-tu… que tonto eres- le dijo a Arnold mientras lo señalaba –y sabes porque- le comento mientras se acercaba lentamente

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto Arnold confundido

-porque no te das cuenta de que sienten los demás por ti… eres un insensible… hay una chica en todo el universo que te adora- le comentaba Harry dejando a Arnold cada vez más confundido –y esa chica es…- le decía Harry

-Harry- grito Helga interrumpiendo al muchacho y se lanzó sobre el provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo –ahora si… has despertado mi furia…- le decía Helga mientras se arremangaba las mangas –estas muerto- le grito al chico

Harry se levantó de un salto y corrió, Helga lo persiguió furiosa gritándole que parara, Arnold y Lila estaban confundidos…

-Harry…- le gritaba Helga

El chico de rizos corrió hasta su limosina, se introdujo lo más rápido posible y esta inmediatamente comenzó a avanzar dejando a la rubia furiosa pero un convertible rojo se paró frente a la rubia y una chica de cabello largo ondulado negro de unos 17 años, más o menos, se levantó los lentes negros que traía puestos y miro sonriente a la rubia

-sube si quieres alcanzarlo- le dijo la muchacha

Helga solo asintió y subió al auto…

El convertible avanzaba rápidamente por las ruidosas calles de la ciudad hasta que llego a una gran avenida donde a unos tres autos se podía apreciar la limosina donde Harry se encontraba, la chica rebaso a los tres autos y freno frente a la limosina provocando que esta se detuviera bruscamente, Harry salió disparado del lujoso automóvil y se echó a correr…

-Ven acá, Harry- le gritaba la chica que iba junto con Helga mientras miraba por el retrovisor al muchacho que se iba corriendo

-Hermana… ¿Qué haces aquí?- le grito Harry

-reunión en la casa ahora- le grito la chica antes de hacer que el convertible avanzara rápidamente

-¿hermana?- se preguntaba Helga

El lujoso convertible se paró frente a una rejas blancas donde en la herrería se podía ver un "S", la reja se abrió y el convertible entro, Helga miraba impresionada el hermoso jardín que estaba frente a ella y justo en medio una fuente de ángeles de porcelana y frente a esta un grandísima y lujosa mansión

-bienvenida- le dijo la chica –por cierto soy Emily- se presentó amable antes de parar el convertible rojo frente a la mansión

Emily invito a Helga a entrar a la mansión, la rubia veía sorprendida por todos lados pues se veía la lujosidad de la casa y sobre todo de los dueños, Emily la llevo hasta el comedor principal donde se encontraban Erick, Aston y Logan

-Emily… cuanto tiempo- dijo Erick emocionado

-si… miren cuanto han crecido- dijo con cariño la chica

Los tres se levantaron para saludarla y darle la bienvenida, después de un rato platicando sirvieron de comer e invitaron a Helga para que se quedara un rato

-el joven Harry dicen que no comerá hasta más al rato- comento un señor canoso vestido con elegante traje

-gracias, Arthur… bueno, saquen el pastel de chocolate que traje de Milán- ordeno Emily y el señor asintió y salió de la habitación

-dijiste que eras... ¿su hermana?- pregunta Helga confundida –creí que Harry era hijo único- comento

-lo es… yo soy su prima pero técnicamente crecimos juntos- le explico Emily –yo lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano y el me ve a mi como su hermana mayor- le comento sonriente –aunque a veces sea molesto y grosero- admitió indignada

Mientras tanto, Harry daba vueltas en su habitación, era una habitación muy grande con una pantalla de plasma gigante frente a una pequeña sala y atrás una cama decorada al estilo hindú, la habitación tenía muebles de estilo barroco excepto por el guardarropa que era como otra habitación solo que estaba rodeada de camisas, sacos, corbatas y zapatos de marca… pero eso Harry ya lo conocía a la perfección

-¿Qué nadie se pregunta si comeré algo?- se preguntaba mientras su estómago rugía de hambre

Alguien toco a la puerta de su habitación y el dio el permiso para que entrara, el señor que hace un momento había atendido a su prima y amigos estaba para en la puerta

-les dije que no quería nada- expreso Harry engreído

-entiendo… lleva ese pedazo de pastel de chocolate junto con el café con leche de regreso a la cocina- ordeno a la chica que traía la bandeja con lo anteriormente descrito

-no espere…- decía Harry arrepentido

-discúlpeme- dijo el señor antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta

Harry lanzo un gruñido al mismo tiempo que su estómago lo cual le hizo enfadarse más

-Arnold Shortman…- susurro –date por muerto- grito enfurecido


	3. el mundo de los F4

3. El mundo de los F4

Un lujoso convertible rojo se estaciono frente la primaria 118 de este salió una muchacha de 17 años, cabello negro rizado y largo, caminaba segura mientras subía las escaleras y entraba a la escuela atrayendo las miradas curiosas de todos…

En la oficina del director…

-¿quieres que transfiera a Arnold Shortman?- le preguntaba el director confundido

-tengo contactos así que si no hace lo que le pido… me veré en la necesidad de… despedirlo- amenazado arrogantemente Harry

-¿comprando al director?- pregunto Emily parada en la puerta

Harry volteo sorprendido, la chica camino hasta el niño y lo jalo de la oreja sacándolo asi hacia el pasillo mientras este se quejaba del dolor

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntaban curiosos

Emily camino arrastrando, literalmente, a Harry por los pasillos de la primaria hasta pararse frente a Helga –ven conmigo- le dijo antes de seguir caminando y pararse en medio del tumulto de chicos -¿Quién de ustedes es Arnold Shortman?- pregunto y los niños arrojaron al rubio frente a la chica –acompáñame- le pidió mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la escuela

Emily llevo a Arnold, Helga y Harry hasta la mansión, Arnold estaba sorprendido por la lujosidad del lugar, Harry parecía enojado y Helga solo estaba pensativa… cuando llegaron a la mansión, Emily los dirigió hasta, al parecer, la sala principal donde Aston, Logan y Erick los esperaban, Helga y Arnold se sentaron junto a Logan mientras Harry se sentó junto a Erick y Aston y Emily se sentó en el sillón principal

-bien… no sé qué rayos paso- explicaba la muchacha de cabello negro –pero… resolveremos esto al puro estilo de los F4- comento

-y según tu… ¿Cuál es ese estilo?- le pregunto arrogante Harry

-una competencia- sugirió Emily

-me parece justo- expreso Erick

-pienso lo mismo, es lo que los F4 haríamos- comento Aston

Logan solo asentía expresando que estaba de acuerdo

-esperen… esto no es una votación- recrimino Harry

-claro que si… según estoy informada los F4 fueron los que notificaron- comento la muchacha

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Helga confusa

-Arnold…- Emily le cedió la palabra al rubio

Arnold solo saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una nota de los F4

-por lo tanto… los F4 tienen que estar de acuerdo- explico Emily –bien… como Helga también tiene una advertencia supongo que está implicada así que... tráiganla- ordeno

El señor canoso tomo una bola de vidrio con varios papeles en su contenido de la mesa de centro y se la dio a Emily

-Helga elegirá en que van a competir- explico la chica –en este recipiente hay papeles con nombres de deportes… saca uno y en ese Arnold y Harry se enfrentaran- le pidió a Helga –pero antes…- dijo cuándo la rubia se acercó para tomar un papel –quien pierda aceptara cualquier cosa que haga el otro- explico

Helga tomo un papel y lo abrió

-¿carrera de caballos?- le pregunto Phoebe sorprendida al día siguiente, Helga asintió mientras acomodaba en su casillero sus libros y su amiga solo negó con decepción

-Arnold participo una vez en una carrera pero fue con una mula… además, Harry ha jugado Polo desde los 5 años- informo Helga a Phoebe que solo estaba pensativa

Mientras en otro lado de la escuela…

-¿Qué rayos hiciste para provocar a los F4?- preguntaba el amigo moreno de Arnold

-no lo sé, Gerald… ayer abrí mi casillero y esta nota…- le comento mostrando el papel rojo enmarcado con el símbolo "F4" –estaba colgado en el- explico

-ahora si que estas en serios problemas- expreso Gerald

Arnold solo miro al suelo con mirada cansada mientras suspiraba frustrado

En la tarde los chicos se reunieron en la mansión Sartori para definir las reglas y el día de la competencia…

-muy bien… Arnold… ese será tu caballo- le dijo Emily mostrándole a un hermoso caballo blanco pura sangre –se llama Snow- le explico –y… Harry… el tuyo será penaut- le comento la chica señalando a un caballo color dorado –bien… darán una vuelta a la mansión y quien llegue primero a la casa será el ganador… ahora les daremos toda esta semana para prepararse- le explico Emily –oficialmente a iniciado esta competencia- afirmo aplaudiendo –ahora… Helga, ven conmigo- le pidió a la rubia guiñándole un ojo

Emily llevo a Helga hasta su habitación decorada con muebles de caoba, una pequeña sala rosa y una televisión de plasma, a un lado un estudio con biblioteca personal, y atrás una cama King size con sabanas rosa con verde y destellos de diamante

-hablemos de chica a chica- dijo Emily invitando a Helga a sentarse junto a ella en la pequeña sala

-tu cuarto es hermoso- le comento la rubia

-gracias…- le contesto la chica

-entonces… dime, ¿Qué quieres saber?- le pregunto Helga

-es obvio que te gusta Arnold y eso le afecta a mi hermano de algún modo- explico Emily directa

-claro que no… jamás me gustaría alguien como Arnold…- balbuceaba Helga -¿soy tan obvia?- pregunto avergonzada

-no…- le dijo Emily divertida –pero… veo que no fui la única en recibir dos advertencias de los F4- le comento

-¿tú fuiste la primera?- le pregunto Helga curiosa pero Emily solo puso cara de extrañeza –Harry me explico que alguien antes que yo ya había recibido varias advertencias y sobrevivido- le comento

-veras… los F4 son los niños más ricos del país, claro que ya estaban destinados a ser amigos desde antes de nacer- le explico Emily

FLASHBACK

Un niño pelirrojo camina por una lujosa habitación, llega a un ropero donde hay varios trajes colgados, el chico elige uno y se cambia mientras se observa en el espejo

El niño moreno camina hacia un buro donde abre uno de los cajones lleno de corbatas, escoge una, se acerca al espejo y se la coloca mientras sonríe a su reflejo

El chico castaño se cepillaba el cabello sentado en su lujosa cama

Un niño rizado de cabello negro bajaba de un jet privado mientras observaba la ciudad

FLASHBACK

-y eso me preocupa- le aseguro Emily a Helga –su arrogancia- le afirmaba –y de lo que son capaces de hacer por lograr lo que quieren- dijo pensativa

-en mi primera advertencia me bañaron en harina y huevo- le comento Helga

-a mí me encerraron en la cajuela de un auto- le explico Emily –tenían entonces como… 6 años- le comento

-su nivel de crueldad ha disminuido- le dijo divertida la rubia –pero aun así, son los F4- decía Helga

-pero… ¿Cuándo dejaran de serlo?- se preguntaba Emily preocupada

Arnold caminaba jalando a su caballo por los alrededores de la residencia pero a su lado paso Harry rápidamente que asusto al caballo que casi se cae…

-será una semana muy pesada- afirmaba Arnold mientras veía a Harry alejarse a toda prisa encima de su caballo

Y así fue, todos los días Arnold iba a practicar con el caballo, pero al parecer Harry no lo necesitaba y se empecinaba en demostrárselo a Arnold, por fin llegó el sábado, el día de la competencia…

-suerte- le deseo Logan al rubio

Harry ya montado en su caballo paso a lado de Arnold camino al punto de salida, Arnold se montó en su caballo y se colocó a lado de Harry

-¿listos?- pregunto Emily desde el balcón de su habitación, tomo una pistola de dardos y disparo

Harry salió primero seguido de Arnold, se fueron cabalgando hasta que se perdieron en los jardines

-ahora… a esperar- le dijo a Helga

Después de quince minutos a lo lejos se veía a Harry montado en su caballo que se acercaba a toda marcha y un poco más atrás se veía a Arnold caminando junto con su caballo que cojeaba, a Harry le faltaban solo unos kilómetros para llegar cuando el caballo lo tiro, Emily y Helga corrieron hacia la entrada de la casa, Harry se levantó unos minutos después pero Arnold ya lo había alcanzado, este último siguió caminando junto con su caballo hasta llegar a la entrada

-se torció una pata- le comento Arnold a Emily

El entrenador de los caballos ya venía jalando al caballo de Harry y tomo al de Arnold para llevárselo al establo, Harry llego unos minutos después

-Arnold gano- expreso Emily cuando lo vio acercarse

-mi caballo me tiro- le reclamo Harry

-el caballo de Arnold estaba lastimado y el camino hasta aquí con su caballo- le explico Emily –así que el gana- comento

Logan, Aston, Erick y Helga aplaudieron, Harry gruño antes de caminar pesaroso hacia la mansión

Arnold llego victorioso el lunes a la escuela contándole a su mejor amigo con detalles la competencia, cuando Harry entro por la puerta principal dirigiéndose hacia el rubio, cuando llego frente a él, Harry saco de su bolsillo unos boletos y se los entregó a Arnold

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunto el rubio confundido

Harry solo suspiro frustrado antes de caminar hacia el salón de clases a Arnold solo le basto con leer las primera frases -¿Por qué me das esto?- le grito al chico

-tu ganaste… ¿no era eso lo que querías?- le contesto el chico

-¿Qué es Arnold?- le pregunto Gerald desesperadamente

-son boletos para viajar a San Lorenzo- le contesto Arnold

Cierta rubia observaba la escena cuando al escuchar esas últimas palabras sintió como si el mundo se detuviera, giro su vista buscando a alguien hasta encontrarlo y los penetrantes ojos de Harry se clavaron en la vista de la chica que parecía sorprendida


	4. deja caer la lluvia

4. Deja caer la lluvia

Helga parecía petrificada en la entrada de la puerta mientras mantenía una mirada fría y vacía sobre Harry, este de igual forma sostenía la mirada triste y decepcionada, hasta que se fue girando lentamente y perderse entre la multitud, fue cuando Helga reacciono pues cierto rubio la estaba observando extrañamente…

-¿Qué harás?- le pregunto Gerald a Arnold sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Helga solo camino con la vista fija en el suelo pesadamente hasta el salón

-no lo sé- dijo Arnold mientras seguía con la mirada a la rubia

Así pasaron los días, todo comenzó a ponerse más tenso, Arnold no sabía si aceptar la oferta de Harry "¿Cuáles serán sus intenciones?" se preguntaba el rubio, pero algo más grande ocurría, pues Helga cambio drásticamente, se volvió una chica callada y solitaria…

-oye… tu- le llamo Harry a la rubia

Helga ni siquiera lo miro, pasó a lado del chico y siguió su camino mientras su mirada parecía perdida en el suelo, Harry solo miraba la espalda de la rubia que se perdía entre los corredores

-¿aceptaras?- pregunto Gerald sorprendido

-Harry contrato a los mejores exploradores del mundo para realizar esta expedición- le contesto Arnold –es una gran oportunidad para ir a encontrar a mis padres- le comento

-pero… ¿Cómo se enteró de tus padres?- pregunto el moreno preocupado

-según dice que me estuvo investigando…- explico Arnold

-¿Por qué te habría de investigar?- se preguntó Gerald

Helga que escuchaba la conversación desde lejos y su mirada se nublaba tanto que tenia que se levantó y salió disparada hacia el patio hasta que choco con Logan, Helga trato de esquivarlo –espera- le dijo el castaño

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto enojada mientras secaba algunas lágrimas que había derramado

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?- le pregunto Logan –volverá en unos años- comento

-es muy arriesgado… sus padres nunca volvieron- le explico Helga sollozando

-realmente lo quieres mucho- expreso Logan sorprendido

Helga asintió

-perdón- se escuchó un susurro detrás de la rubia lo que provoco que esta se girara rápidamente y se encontrara con un arrepentido Harry –creí que esto haría feliz a Arnold y por ende… a ti- explico con mirada perdida en los ojos de la rubia

-lo perderé para siempre- expreso Helga sollozante

-no…- dijo Harry –me encargare de que eso no pase- comento

-¿Qué harás?- le pregunto Logan curioso

-tendrás que decirle tus sentimientos- le explico

-una confesión- susurro Logan

-no…- susurro Helga débilmente –no lo hare- expreso antes de entrar a la cafetería de nuevo

-que terca es- dijo Harry desesperado

-no puedes forzar el amor…- le comento Logan –pero… si el amor no se confiesa pronto lastima y mucho- explico mientras miraba la puerta de la cafetería

Helga tomo sus libros de poemas, el altar en honor a Arnold, su relicario y los llevo hasta el bote de basura afuera de su casa, lo tiro todo…

-¿puedo?- le pregunto el joven de la basura antes de tomar el basurero donde Helga había tirado todas sus cosas y este lo llevo hasta el camión donde lo vacío completamente

Helga observaba al camión irse y al ver esto corrió, corrió tras el camión mientras sollozaba, corrió hasta cansarse y perder de vista al camión entre las calles, cayó al suelo justo en medio de la avenida y se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo, sollozaba con la vista en el cielo mientras la lluvia caía sobre su rostro confundiéndose con sus lágrimas hasta que los autos parados comenzaron a sonar sus claxon para que se quitara y permitiera el paso, Helga se levantó débilmente y camino cansada hacia la acera, la limosina de Harry pasaba por el lugar y el muchacho solo vio por la ventana a la rubia que caminaba perdida en el llanto hacia el lado contrario…

Helga falto toda esa semana a la escuela aunque nadie de sus compañeros parecía notarlo, excepto Phoebe, Harry y sorprendentemente Arnold

-¿Por qué Helga ha faltado a la escuela?- le pregunto Arnold a la amiga de la rubia

Phoebe solo sonrió y paso de lado al rubio ignorando su pregunta, Harry se levantó inmediatamente y salió corriendo del salón, llego hasta el patio de la escuela y camino hacia atrás de la cafetería, Helga se encontraba sentada junto a los basureros con la mirada perdida en el suelo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Harry engreído

La rubia se sorprendió y miro al chico confundida

-mañana se va Arnold… tienes que tomar valor y confesarte- le dijo Harry antes de acercarse, tomar de la muñeca a la rubia y jalarla hacia la escuela

Entraron a la cafetería y caminaron por los pasillos hasta el salón pero antes de entrar Harry se paró justo frente a la puerta y giro para ver la a rubia que lo veía con la mirada entre triste y cansada, Harry miro el agarre que tenía sobre la rubia y lentamente la soltó, justo en ese momento Arnold salió del salón, Harry lo miro por un momento y luego a Helga a esta última también le sonrió antes de caminar por el pasillo, Helga volteo y se encontró con la mirada curiosa de Arnold sobre ella, la rubia bajo la mirada, se dio la media vuelta y se fue, Arnold se decepciono

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Gerald acercándose a su amigo pues había visto la escena desde lejos

-no lo sé- susurro Arnold confundido mientras veía a Helga alejarse

-bueno… hoy será tu despedida- le dijo Gerald cambiando de tema –los chicos y yo te hemos organizado algo- le explicaba mientras jalaba al rubia hacia su bolita de amigos

Helga camino hasta el parque central donde a lo lejos visualizo a cierto castaño que leía entretenido un libro así que no dudo en acercarse, camino hasta la banca y se sentó junto a el chico…

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto Logan sin quitar la vista de su libro

-no puedo…- confeso la chica

-si puedes… tal vez… no quieres- le explico el chico cambiando de pagina

-sabes… tire todo lo que tenía sobre Arnold- le comento Helga amargadamente

-¿Cómo qué?- le pregunto Logan volteando a la ver y mostrando su completa atención

-los libros de poesía que le escribía, mi relicario…- le comento la rubia

-eres muy creativa- dijo Logan divertido

-eso mismo me dijo mi psicóloga- explico Helga mientras sonreía vacilante

-tienes una bonita sonrisa- le comento el castaño observándola fijamente lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la rubia

Harry veía a lo lejos la escena así que celoso se acercó a la banca donde estos estaban sentados…

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto enojado a la rubia cuando se paró frente a ellos

-no quiero volver a repetirlo- le comento la rubia cambiando su rostro a uno de fastidio

-¿se lo dices a él y no a mí?- le pregunto Harry furioso

-¿Por qué habría de decírtelo a ti?- le contesto Helga grosera

-pues…- Harry balbuceo

-tonto- dijeron Helga y Logan a unísono y después se rieron entre ellos

-déjenme en paz- decía Harry enojado –tontos ustedes- expreso pero Logan y Helga no paraban de reírse –ya basta… dejen de hacerlo- decía Harry

Así llego el sábado…

Alguien toco a la puerta de la casa Pataki

-Olga…- grito Bob desde la sala

-ya voy- le contesto la rubia –y soy Helga, Papá- le recrimino antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con los F4

-es el dia- dijo Harry mientras Logan le sonrió y le pidió a Erick y Aston que la trajeran, estos dos últimos se acercaron a la rubia, la tomaron de los brazos a la arrastraron hasta la limosina

La llevaron hasta la casa de huéspedes donde vivía Arnold, pero al parecer no había nadie…

-qué extraño… el vuelo era a las…- decía Harry mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos –aquí esta…- dijo sacando unos boletos

-¿Qué?- pregunto Erick

-¿a qué horas?- pregunto Aston curioso

-a las 10 de la mañana…- susurro Harry apenado

-son las 9:45… tenemos que correr- dijo Erick viendo su reloj

Aston jalo a la rubia y entraron lo más rápido a la limosina

-al aeropuerto- ordeno Harry y el vehículo comenzó a moverse

-¿Por qué hacen esto?- pregunto Helga

Aston, Erick y Logan miraron inmediatamente a Harry quien fingía hablar por teléfono

-Harry…- le grito Helga sorprendiendo al chico y lo abrazo fuertemente

-suéltame- le dijo incomodo a la rubia

Erick, Aston y Logan se miraron entre si antes de abalanzarse sobre Helga y Harry…

-ya… quítense… que no ven…- decía Harry –hola… ¿Qué…- pregunto Harry cuando su rostro empalideció

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Erick

Harry giro lentamente hacia la rubia que lo miraba preocupado

-Harry…- lo llamo Logan

-el vuelo se adelantó- comento asustado –el avión ya ha partido- susurro

La limosina paro frente al aeropuerto, Helga reacciono e inmediatamente salió del auto y corrió hacia adentro del aeropuerto, seguida, obviamente, por los F4… efectivamente, el avión donde iba Arnold ya había salido, el día comenzó a nublarse y una lluvia temprana se apodero de Hillwood

-Helga…- susurro Logan mientras se acercaba a la chica

Helga tenía la vista perdida en la ventana que daba al patio de aterrizaje

-yo…- se intentó disculpar Harry pero Logan le hizo la seña de que mejor se fueran

Harry dejo de ir a la primaria 118 y con el desaparecieron también los F4 de la vida de Helga, quien se volvió solitaria, cerrada y vacía, ya no le hablaba a nadie, excepto a Phoebe aunque eso era en muy escasas ocasiones, paso el quinto grado y no se sabía nada de Arnold, el sexto grado, la graduación y nada…

Llego el primer día de la pandilla en la secundaria de Hillwood

-hola- saludo Phoebe a la chica

Helga solo le sonrió a medias

-me da gusto que al menos estaremos juntas- expreso la chica con emoción

Helga asintió

-ya oíste- le comento una chica a su amiga mientras Helga y Phoebe caminaban por el pasillo

-si… los F4 cuatro vendrán a esta escuela, dicen que son los chicos más guapos de todo el país- expreso la amiga

Phoebe volteo inmediatamente hacia la rubia quien solo parecía confundida hasta que varios gritos y suspiros se escucharon detrás de las chicas… Helga y Phoebe voltearon para ver a la causa de tanto tumulto y de entre toda la gente salió un chico alto, de cabello negro rizado vestido de un traje de marca seguido por un chico castaño de ojos cafés penetrantes vestido completamente de blanco, un chico alto, pelirrojo de hermosos ojos verdes vestido de traje gris y un chico moreno, alto vestido de camisa y suéter de marca se pararon frente a la rubia y su amiga

-tráiganla- ordeno Harry

Aston y Erick tomaron a la rubia y la arrastraron junto con Phoebe, sin duda la fuerza de estos había aumentado, Logan que solo las miraba les sonrió y su sonrisa se había vuelto más encantadora provocando que no solo Helga y Phoebe se sonrojaran también arranco varios suspiros de chicas que caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela

Así, llegaron hasta la planta alta del edificio, era una hermosa terraza al aire libre…

-no me digan… el nuevo espacio de los F4- dijo Phoebe con suspicacia

-si- contesto Harry –eres inteligente… me agradas- le comento mientras se sentaba en la pequeña sala

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunto Helga furiosa

-ahora son parte de los F4- expreso Erick divertido

-¿Qué?- dijeron Helga y Phoebe a unísono mientras se veía entre si

-sus uniformes- dijo Aston mientras les entregaba un saco, camisa y falda con el símbolo F4 como escudo

-¿y porque ustedes no los usan?- pregunto Helga tomando de mala gana la ropa

Harry solo se rio cuando la campana para clases sonó, Phoebe y Helga corrieron hasta su clase, y cuando llego la hora del receso, fueron juntas a la cafetería y almorzaban tranquilamente hasta que comenzó la ola de hormonas pues los F4 entraron en el lugar, Helga casi se atraganta y Phoebe escupió lo que estaba comiendo al ver a Harry, Logan, Aston y Erick que vestían una camisa blanca con corbata color vino, el saco azul con el símbolo F4 y un pantalón Beige… y caminaron hasta la rubia y su amiga

-los F4 no comen aquí- les dijo Harry

Aston y Erick se acercaron a las chicas y las sacaron de la cafetería

-Qué les dije de usar el uniforme- les recrimino Harry antes de aventarles los uniformes y hacer que entraran al baño

-lo odio… en serio que lo odio- decía Helga mientras se miraba al espejo el uniforme

-te ves bien- le dijo Phoebe cuando salió de uno de los baños vestida con el uniforme

La puerta del baño de mujeres se abrió y dejo ver a Phoebe y Helga vestidas con una camisa blanca, un saco azul con el símbolo F4 y la falda color vino

-perfecto- expreso Harry convencido

Aston y Erick soltaron una leve risa y Logan solo sonrió

-ahora… explíquenme… ¿Cómo desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra por dos años y vuelven ahora?- les recrimino la rubia

-Mamá decidió que ya era suficiente castigo haberme enviado medio año a una escuela pública así que me sacaron y nosotros los F4 volvimos a tomar clases particulares- explico Harry

-pero… nosotros convencimos a nuestros padres de enviarnos a una secundaria publica para convivir con… el proletariado- comento Erick mirando con repulsión a los chicos que pasaban cerca

-y aquí estamos- dijo Aston sonriente

-molestando- susurro Helga enfurecida antes de empezar a caminar jalando consigo a Phoebe

-espera… tengo noticias… de Arnold- le comento Harry provocando que la rubia parara en seco y girara a ver al chico seriamente quien solo tenía un rostro victorioso


	5. la bruja del cuento

5. La bruja del cuento

-tengo noticias de Arnold- le comento Harry provocando que la rubia para en seco y volteara a verlo seriamente, Harry solo sonreía victorioso

Todos se dirigieron a la terraza privada de los F4

-dime- le exigió Helga

-Qué molesta- expreso Harry fastidiado

-no… tu eres un tonto- le comento Helga

-menos te digo- explico Harry victorioso

-ahora me dices- le exigió Helga levantándose apretando sus puños en señal de que estaba dispuesta a golpearlo

-está bien…- dijo Harry por vencido –la expedición de hecho acabo seis meses después de que se fueron, Arnold encontró a sus padres y decidió quedarse con ellos- le comento rápidamente

Helga bajo lentamente sus puños y su rostro se tranquilizo

-Arnold está bien… me han estado reportando todo lo que ocurre desde entonces- expreso Harry

-eso era todo lo que quería saber- dijo la rubia antes de caminar hacia la puerta

-no puedo creerlo- expreso Erick sorprendido

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Aston

-ella sigue enamorada de el- le comento sorprendido

Harry solo miro a su amigo con seriedad

-eso es amor… amigo no tienes oportunidad- le comento Aston mientras palmeaba la espalda de Harry

Logan se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la terraza observando a la vista pero al escuchar eso solo sonrió divertido

Así paso el resto el año escolar, con altas y bajas de vez en cuando, pues los F4 se coronaron los reyes de la escuela, todas querían salir con ellos y todos los chicos querían salir con Helga y Phoebe que después de unos cuantos meses dejaron de usar el uniforme provocando el enojo de los F4 aunque estas los ignoraban, y esto también ocasiono más golpes hacia Harry que cada vez molestaba más a la rubia

FLASHBACK

Helga se encontraba jugando Voleibol cuando los F4 entraron y todas las chicas comenzaron a rodearlos, justo la que tenía el balón se lo lanzo directamente a Helga en la cara lo que hizo que le sangrara la nariz, Harry la acompaño hasta el baño de chicas e incluso entro con ella y la ayudo a limpiarse la nariz

Helga comenzó a trabajar en un restaurant de comida rápida junto con Phoebe donde a la rubia le tocaba repartir la comida a domicilio, obviamente Harry la seguía de cerca con su limosina lo cual Helga ya sabía pues ese lujoso automóvil no era fácil de esconder, en una ocasión la limosina freno frente a la chica provocando que Helga se estrellara contra el parabrisas y cayo brutalmente al suelo, Harry la llevo inmediatamente con su médico personal y a Helga le enyesaron una de sus piernas y su nariz, además de tener moretones en la boca, frente y otras partes del cuerpo

El día de los inocentes llego y los F4 como reyes de la escuela eran los encargados de dar pie a las bromas, jugándole una broma al impredecible Eugene, aunque este cayo por las escaleras jalando un costal de harina que baño por completo a Helga que caminaba por ahí cerca y de nuevo, Harry le compro ropa nueva

FLASHBACK

-fin de clases- expreso el chico moreno integrante de los F4

-si… y dime Harry ¿Qué planeas hacerle hoy a nuestra querida Helga?- pregunto Aston divertido

-ya cállense… saben que esa no es mi intención- expreso Harry enojado

-pues tienes que cambiar de intención porque ella te odia cada día mas- le comento Erick

Logan solo sonreía hacia su amigo Harry

-bueno… en dos semanas es mi fiesta de cumpleaños número 15 y es preciso que los F4 vayan- les comento Harry

-entonces… ¿invitaras a Helga y a Phoebe?- pregunto Erick

-cierto… también son parte de los F4- sugirió Aston

-eso es…- dijo Harry victorioso –invitare a Helga y vera la lujosidad de mi vida- expreso emocionado

-solo espero que eso no la mate- dijo Harry divertido

-vamos…- les ordeno Harry a los chicos –invitémoslas- comento sonriente

Helga caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela

-hola, Helga- la saludo una chica –oye… los F4 te buscan- le comento

-¿en serio?- expreso preocupada –gracias- le dijo antes de comenzar a correr

La rubia caminaba por los pasillos cuidándose de no encontrarse con los F4, miraba por todas las esquinas antes de dar vuelta hasta que salió de la escuela y justo cuando bajaba las escaleras…

-allí esta- grito Erick señalando a la rubia

Helga corrió hasta los arboles donde se escondió pero al notar que Aston se encontraba cerca corrió hacia otra parte y se escondió a un lado de las escaleras cuando salió Logan de la escuela, la rubia volvió a correr hacia otro lugar, hasta que Harry la atrapo detrás de la cafetería

-que predecible eres- le comento arrastrándola literalmente hasta la limosina

-¿Qué quieren de mí?- les pregunto por vencida

-llegamos- dijo Harry saliendo de la limosina y de nuevo estaban en la mansión Sartori

Estuvieron platicando un rato en la habitación de Harry hasta que toco la puerta el señor canoso que siempre lo atendía, Arthur

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto Harry

-su madre… estará aquí en unos minutos- le comento el señor antes de salir de la habitación

Los F4 voltearon a ver a Helga inmediatamente, esta vestida un camisón rosa, un short blanco, con medias negras, converse y un gorro rosa estilo francés

-F4… a trabajar- grito Harry

Inmediatamente los chicos se levantaron, Erick salió corriendo de la habitación hacia la de Emily de donde tomo un vestido amarillo con destellos y un saco negro de peluche mangas tres cuartos, además de unos hermosos tacones negros con piedras preciosas en detalles y por último, una hermosa pulsera bañada en oro blanco y un collar de perlas, mientras Aston buscaba en internet peinados que varias mucamas probaban en Helga, Logan miraba la ventana y Harry solo caminaba para un lado y otro en la habitación mientras se mordía las uñas, después de peinar, vestir y maquillar a la rubia…

-ya llego- anuncio Logan

Harry jalo a la rubia y la sentó en uno de los sillones, Logan se colocó junto a ella y atrás Erick y Aston, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a una señora de cabello corto negro rizado, ojos verdes esmeralda y vestida con una blusa rosa, un pantalón de vestir café unos tacones bajos negros además de que traía puesto mucha joyería…

-madre- saludo Harry con respeto acercándose a la señora y dándole un beso en la mejilla

La señora le sonrió y después giro hacia los chicos

-señor- dijeron Erick, Aston y Logan a unísono con todo respeto

-los F4- expreso la señora gustosa –miren cuanto han crecido- comento –Erick, te has vuelto más apuesto- le comento al moreno –Aston, veo que ya no tienes brackets- le dijo al pelirrojo –Logan, mira que alto has crecido- expreso –y… ¿Quién eres… tu?- le pregunto a Helga

-mucho gusto, señora- expreso Helga –soy Helga Pataki- se presento

-la conozco desde la primaria, madre- le comento Harry

La señora solo sonrió –muy bien… un gusto verlos, nos vemos en la cena- comento la señora antes de salir de la habitación cuando caminaba por el pasillo- investígala- le ordeno a su secretario, el joven solo asintió

-wow… tu madre es…- dijo Helga impresionada

-una bruja- termino Harry la frase

-¿Por qué le dices así?- pregunto Helga –es tu madre- recrimino

-no la conoces- comento Erick

-ella es muy elitista… te ignorara y tratara de arruinarte si se entera de que eres pobre- comento Aston

-pero… yo no soy pobre- explico Helga

-¿Cómo qué no?- pregunto Harry curioso

La madre de Harry se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en el escritorio cuando entro su secretario y puso frente a ella varios papeles y periódicos

-su padre es Bob Pataki, dueño del emporio más grande de localizadores de Hillwood, ha acaparado todo el mercado local, la madre, Miriam es ama de casa y la hermana mayor, Olga, es una de las prodigios más destacadas del país- explicaba el secretario mientras la señora observaba las fotos y periódicos

-perfecto- expreso la señora y sonrió como si estuviera planeando algo

Llego el sábado y todos los grandes magnates se encontraban en la fiesta de cumpleaños del heredero de la empresa más importante del país…

-Feliz cumpleaños- felicito Erick a Harry

-eres el primero en todo el lugar que me felicita- expreso Harry

La puerta principal se abrió, dándole paso a Helga que vestía un elegante vestido negro acampanado y a su lado, Phoebe que vestía un hermoso vestido azul rey, amabas acapararon la atención de todos, incluyendo de la madre de Harry, quien no dudo en acercarse gustosa

-bienvenidas- les dijo

-gracias- le correspondió Helga

-disfruten la fiesta- expreso la señora atenta

Los F4 se acercaron de inmediato

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Harry preocupado

-me dio la bienvenida- expreso Helga emocionada

-perfecto… eso significa que te ha aceptado- expreso Aston

Los chicos disfrutaron de la fiesta pero al día siguiente…

-niña…- le grito el gran Bob a su hija para que bajara

-¿ahora que, Bob?- pregunto Helga que bajaba aun adormilada las escaleras

Bob solo le mostro el periódico donde en la primera página salía los F4 acompañados de Helga y Phoebe con el título de: "los nuevos reyes del mundo", Helga tomo el periódico sorprendida y Bob se acercó para abrazarla

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Helga extrañada

-sabía que valías mucho- expreso Bob. La rubia lo miro confundido –volverte a amiguita de los niños más ricos del país- expreso orgulloso

-sí, ahora hija… vamos a desayunar- dijo Miriam detrás de Bob

-¿A dónde?- pregunto curiosa

-a donde tú quieras- le comento Bob a la rubia –ahora ve a cambiarte…- le ordeno Bob bajándola –hoy iremos a comprarte ropa digna de una princesa- expreso emocionado

Helga subió hasta su cuarto –genial… de ahora en adelante todo será más pesado- suspiro estresada

Mientras en la mansión Sartori…

-señora…- dijo el secretario al entrar en la habitación

-vigílenla- le ordeno

El joven asintió y salió de la habitación

-al menos algo bueno sacare de todo esto- expresaba la señora mientras observaba el periódico con la foto de los F4 junto a Helga y Phoebe


	6. la historia de Logan

6. la historia de Logan

Las vacaciones acabaron y un nuevo ciclo escolar comenzó, Helga llego a la escuela saludando a todos sus compañeros y a uno que otro desconocido que se atrevía a hablarle puesto que ahora gracias a los F4 se volvió popular e incluso la chica más bonita de toda la escuela

-esta año… me toca natación- expreso Helga emocionada sacando de su casillero su horario de clases, lo cerro tranquila y comenzó su travesía en busca la piscina

La rubia caminaba por el campus como si fuera la primera vez que viniera a la escuela pero hasta ahora se enteraba de la lujosidad del lugar puesto que gracias a la influencia de los F4 se volvió mucho más demandada y con más presupuesto, Helga caminaba por los hermosos jardines de la escuela que jamás había visitado y se sorprendió al encontrar entre los árboles, a figura de cierto chico castaño que tocaba en el violín una hermosa balada, Helga lo miraba detenidamente pero la canción que el chico cantaba era lenta y sentimental y la pasión que el joven impregnaba en ella daba señales de que el realmente la sentía, lo cual entristeció un poco a Helga, el chico dejo de tocar al percatarse de la presencia de la rubia

-disculpa, Logan- dijo Helga avergonzada –tocas muy bien- le comento -¿sabes dónde está la piscina- le pregunto curiosa

Logan solo señalo con el arco hacia un edificio

-gracias- le dijo la rubia –y por favor… sigue tocando- lo animo

Logan solo le dedico una de sus tiernas sonrisas y Helga siguió su camino hacia la piscina

Desde ese día, Helga caminaba todos los días hasta la piscina por los jardines para observar a Logan tocando el violín

-¿te gusta Logan?- le pregunto Phoebe curiosa

-no- le contesto Helga nerviosa

La bibliotecaria cayó a la rubia por el alboroto

-claro que si- le recrimino Phoebe

Helga solo se levantó, le mostro la lengua y camino hacia los estantes, de repente escucho un ronquido y se acercó a la parte de atrás donde encontró a Logan profundamente dormido, sonrió tiernamente al ver la escena pero el muchacho comenzo a despertar, lo que hizo que Helga saliera rápidamente del lugar, arrastrando, literalmente, a Phoebe

-sabes… me da gusto que sientas esto… porque tal vez sea el inici de algo hermoso- le comentaba Phoebe mientras caminaban hacia la terraza

-que no pasa nada, Phoebe- le comentaba la rubia –no inventes nada, por favor- le pedía la chica

Aunque su amiga solo reía divertida al ver el nerviosismo de la rubia

Helga repartía su tanda normal de comida rápida y cuando acabo pasaba por el parque cuando en el puesto de revistas se encontró a ese chico castaño que miraba una revista, Helga de inmediato paro su bicicleta y camino hacia el chico, observo que la revista tenía en su portada a una hermosa chica: la Duquesa de Somerset, Alicia

-que hermosa- susurro la rubia provocando que Logan la mirara sorprendido -¿la conoces?- le pregunto curiosa

Logan solo asintió mientras volvía su mirada a la revista

Helga al llegar a su casa busco en internet a esa chica

"Alicia, hija de los duques de Somerset y por lo tanto proclamada próxima duquesa de tal localidad de tan solo 16 años" leía Helga de una página de internet

Al día siguiente Helga corrió a la terraza de los F4 donde solo se encontraban Aston y Erick

-hola, Helga- le saludo Aston

-hola- saludo amable a ambos y se sentó junto a ellos –saben… ayer, me encontré a Logan en un puesto de revistas, observando… pues una revista donde en la portada se veía a una chica- les comento

Erick y Aston se miraron entre si confundidos

-¿Cómo se llamaba la revista?- pregunto Erick curioso mientras Aston buscaba algo en su celular

-se llama: OK!- le contesto Aston sorprendido mirando su celular- la nobleza británica llega a Estados Unidos para anunciar el compromiso de la duquesa de Somerset y el duque de Bedford a sus familiares cercanos en el país- le comento seriamente a Erick

-Logan…- susurro el moreno preocupado

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Helga tímida

-veras… Logan tiene un cierto vínculo con la realeza en Inglaterra- le explico Aston

-si… supe que era primo de un duque o algo así- comento Helga

-del duque de Bedford- le explico Erick

-el que se va a casar- dijo Helga tratando de entender

-hay algo que no sabes de Logan… mejor dicho que nadie sabe de el- le comento Aston dejando intrigada a la rubia

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Helga más que curiosa

-su madre…- le contesto Harry detrás de ella, Helga volteo sorprendida –era la prima de la duquesa de Bedford- le comento

-¿era?- se preguntó Helga

-un dio, Logan y su madre tuvieron un accidente automovilístico, la madre de Logan lo protegió con su cuerpo por eso a Logan no le paso nada… pero su madre, murió lamentablemente- le explico Aston –Logan cayó en una depresión muy fuerte, no quería comer, no quería hablar, no quería, técnicamente, vivir- le confeso

-y solo hubo una persona capaz de sacarlo de esa depresión- le comento Erick

-¿Quién?- pregunto Helga

-Alicia, la próxima Duquesa de Somerset- le contesto Harry

Helga estaba muy confundida y toda la tarde no podía parar de pensar en eso

-Hola- la saludo el chico castaño que no salía de sus pensamientos en ese momento

-Hola- dijo Helga sorprendida al notarlo

-¿en qué piensas?- pregunto curioso Logan

-en nada- le contesto divertida

-te estaba buscando…- le confeso el muchacho –quiero que me acompañes a un lugar- le explico

-claro- le contesto Helga

Logan y Helga llegaron al aeropuerto, este camino hacia la sala de espera donde había muchas cámaras y justo llego esa chica que Helga había conocido por esa revista

-¿vienes por ella?- le pregunto Helga al castaño

Este solo negó con la cabeza y comenzó a ponerse nervioso así que tomo del brazo a la rubia y la jalo para que salieran del lugar

-Alicia- grito Helga llamando la atención de todos los camarógrafos y de la chica

-¿Logan?- pregunto la chica al ver al castaño

Logan miro a Helga enojado pero la chica se acercó al muchacho y lo abrazo, Logan solo correspondió el abrazo, Helga observo de cerca lo hermosa que era esa muchacha, cabello largo, negro y lacio, unos hermosos ojos cafés y piel de porcelana

-hola- saludo a la rubia sacándola de sus pensamientos

Helga solo sonrió

Logan invito a la chica y a Helga a su casa para platicar, aunque no era una mansión grandísima como la de Harry, era una hermosa mansión muy acogedora,

-¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto la muchacha a Logan

-bien, ¿y tú?- le pregunto

-bien… Helga… eres muy hermosa- le comento la muchacha a la rubia al notar que a la chica confundida y observando todos los rincones de la casa

-tu eres más hermosa- le contesto Helga ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto avergonzada

-Alicia- le contesto sonriente

-traeré él te- comento Logan antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación

Helga observo curiosa una fotografía que se encontraba en una de las repisas

-es Logan a los 7 años y esa soy yo junto a el- le comento la chica a la rubia

Helga solo sonreía

-¿no habías venido?- le pregunto curiosa

Helga negó con la cabeza

-que grosero es este muchacho… ¿hace cuánto lo conoces?- pregunto

-desde que tengo 10 años- le contesto Helga

-¿y nunca te invito?- pregunto sorprendida

-en realidad… conocí a Harry Sartori- le comento la rubia –por él fue que conocí a Logan- explico

-¿aún siguen siendo los F4?- pregunto Alicia divertida

Helga asintió divertida

Así paso la tarde platicando con Alicia que era muy agradable y Logan que solo la miraba enternecido

Al día siguiente…

Helga nadaba en la piscina de la escuela pues la relajaba mucho hasta que noto que alguien la observaba desde la orilla y se encontró con esa chica que apenas ayer había conocido

-Alicia- dijo sorprendida la rubia

-hola- la saludo Alicia quien le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a salir de la alberca, Helga la tomo y se salió del agua

-gracias- le dijo la rubia

Helga y Alicia se quedaron platicando un rato

-me agradas- le comento la chica a Helga

-y tú a mí- le confeso la rubia

-jamás he tenido amigos de verdad, aquellos que me comprendan y que me acepten como soy y no solo por mis títulos de nobleza- explico Alicia entristecida

-la verdad… ayer te grite por… Logan- comento Helga pero la chica solo la miro confundida –veras… es obvio que tú le atraes y yo quería ayudarlo- expreso

Alicia sonrió

-¿Qué sientes por el?- pregunto Helga

Logan que caminaba por el pasillo hacia la piscina se detuvo en seco al oír la pregunta de la rubia hacia Alicia

-conozco a Logan desde hace mucho- confeso Alicia –lo quiero… pero lamentablemente no es mi destino estar con el- explico triste –él y yo tenemos una sorprendente conexión y eso jamás va a cambiar- comento –no te preocupes, el jamás saldrá lastimado- le prometió a Helga con la mirada nublada

Logan salió inmediatamente del lugar

Ahora Helga estaba más que confundida, pues le daba tristeza que una persona tan amable como Alicia no pueda ser feliz y que el chico que había logrado despertar a su frio y oxidado corazón fuera sufrir por ello y no pudiera hacer nada, cansada de caminar se hinco aferrándose a sus piernas hasta que sintió que alguien la tomaba de los hombros y al alzar la vista se encontró con eso muchacho castaño, Helga se levantó y lo abrazo

-Hoy en la noche es su fiesta de compromiso… ¿me acompañas?- pregunto el castaño fríamente, Helga asintió

Logan llevo a Helga a su casa donde le había comprado un vestido rosa con brillos, un saco blanco con peluche y unos zapatos de tacón blancos con detalles aperlados, después de cambiarse fueron a la fiesta que realmente era en la casa de Logan solo que en el jardín y unos minutos después llego Alicia del brazo de un joven muy apuesto, al parecer su prometido

-invítala a bailar- le sugirió Helga

Logan lo pensó un momento y después le sonrió a Helga antes caminar hacia Alicia

-¿me disculpas?- se excusó Logan ante el muchacho que caminaba junto a Alicia, este sonrió y le cedió el brazo de la joven al castaño

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Alicia a Logan

-fue idea de Helga- le confeso

Comenzó el vals y la joven pareja bailaba acaparando la pista y la vista de todos los presentes

-boba- escucho Helga un susurro detrás de ella y giro para asegurarse pero su pensamiento se volvió verdad, era Harry que estaba detrás de ella

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto enojada

-todavía que te acompaño, te enojas- le reclamo Harry

-tonto- le recrimino la rubia

Harry invito a Helga a la barra donde pidieron unos refrescos y estuvieron platicando toda la noche, el muchacho se disculpó para ir al baño y cuando regreso se encontró con una Helga totalmente borracha

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto furioso al barman

-la jovencita se tomó el vaso completo de vodka- le explico el joven

-¿Qué no ves que tiene 15 años?- le reclamo molesto

-yo no se lo di- le contesto el joven

-Harry…- le grito Helga

-estas borracha- le explico Harry

-ya había podido olvidar a Arnold y ahora esto… sin duda el amor… es tan difícil y por eso soy tan torpe en el- balbuceaba la rubia y casi se cae de la silla pero Harry la atrapo y la llevo hacia la casa

-hace calor- le decía Helga a Harry

-ven, recuéstate aquí- le decía Harry mientras la acostaba en el sillón

Helga se recostó y de inmediato se quedó dormida, Harry solo la miraba y así paso una hora, dos horas donde Harry no podía dejar de observar a la rubia

-por favor, no te vayas- le rogo Logan a Alicia quien caminaba llorando hacia la puerta

-¿Qué?¿qué?- se despertó Helga sorprendida

Alicia salió de la casa rápidamente y Logan se quedó en la puerta mirándola partir

-Vamos- dijo Harry antes de tomar a Helga y llevarla cargando hasta su limosina donde la llevo hasta su casa

Helga se sentía morir al día siguiente aunque no recordaba muy bien porque hasta que bajo a desayunar y vio en las noticias a Alicia, estas decían el lugar donde se encontraba hospedada y no era de sorprenderse que el hotel de la chica era propiedad de Harry

-suite presidencial- dijo el joven a Helga y Harry que preguntaron sobre la habitación de Alicia en la recepción del hotel

Ambos subieron por el ascensor hasta el piso de las suites y buscaron la de la chica y justo llegaron cuando la señora de la limpieza salía hacia que entraron encontrándose con la joven sentada junto a la ventana

-Alicia…- le llamo la rubia

La joven volteo sorprendida al encontrarse con Helga y Harry en su puerta -¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto mientras se limpiaba el rostro

-vengo a convencerte- le explico Helga, la chica la miro confundida

Logan se encontraba en los jardines de la escuela tocando esa melodía en el violín, cuando noto la presencia de la rubia pero esta no estaba sola, sino que venía acompañada de Harry y Alicia

-¿te vas a escapar?- pregunto Logan sorprendido cuando Alicia le conto el plan de Helga

-nadie puede obligar a otras personas para enamorare- le comento la muchacha feliz

-¿y qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Logan curioso

-no te preocupes, ya tengo todo planeado… tu solo… espérame- comento la muchacha antes de abrazar a Logan

Logan sonrió –siempre te esperare- le confeso

-bien, arreglare el yate- comento Harry

-Helga antes de irme… quería pedirte un favor- le pidió a la rubia

Alicia llevo a Helga a un hospital, entraron en una habitación donde se encontraba un anciano al parecer en coma…

-el, es el abuelo de Logan- le explico Alicia a Helga –Logan no sabe de esto así que te pido que no se lo comentes- le pidió –pero yo quiero a este señor como si fuera mi abuelo… y como a él le encantaba la poesía y se de algunas confiables fuentes que tú eres una gran poeta… te pido por favor que cuando puedas lo visites y le recites de tu poesía- le pidió la joven

Helga sonrió tiernamente –lo hare- le prometió

-gracias- le dijo Alicia abrazando a la rubia

Esa tarde un yate propiedad de Harry llevo a Alicia y Helga hasta donde se encontraba un aeropuerto en medio del mar

-wow… esto es nuevo- confeso Helga sorprendida

Un jet privado ya esperaba a Alicia

-bueno… Helga siempre serás mi mejor amiga- le dijo la muchacha abrazándola –cuídate… te prometo que cuando sea seguro, me comunicare contigo- le explico sonriente

-eso espero, cuídate- le dijo la rubia

Alicia tomo uno de los botes salvavidas y este la llevo hasta donde estaba el jet, cuando esta lo abordo comenzó a elevarse hasta desaparecer entre las nubes, unos minutos después llego un inmenso barco con una gran "S" en un costado, obvio que era propiedad de Harry

-plebeya…- grito Harry por el altavoz

-¿Qué quieres?- le contesto Helga

-ven aquí- le grito Harry

-¿Cómo?- le pregunto

El barco inmenso abrió una de sus compuertas y el pequeño yate donde viajaba Helga fue arrastrado hasta la bodega de dicho barco, cuando bajo se encontró con los F4 que la esperaban

-bienvenida al "Sartori"- le dijo Harry mostrándole el barco

Helga solo negaba con la cabeza, Harry comenzó a darle una tipo guía por el lugar, Erick y Aston lo escuchaban divertidos, Helga al notar la presencia de Logan agacho la mirada pero este le sonrió y Helga corrió a abrazarlo y este le correspondió el gesto

-¿Qué están esperando?- gritaba Harry por el alta voz

-vamos antes de que vuelva a bajar- dijo Logan divertido

Helga solo sonrió divertida


	7. Making a Lover

**lamento no haber subido capitulo ayer pero no me sentia con animos, pero aqui esta... se que algunos les gustaba la pareja de Phoebe y Gerald pero igual espero que les guste esta nueva pareja n.n **

* * *

7. Making a Lover

En todo grupo existe el chico guapo conquistador y los F4 no era la excepción, en este grupo era Erick, quien le hablaba a todas las chicas lindas de la escuela pero no invitaba a salir a ninguna…

Helga llegaba a su casillero para sacar sus libros del próximo bloque y guardaba su bolsa de natación

-hola- le saludo Erick coquetamente

-sabes que no funciona conmigo, ¿verdad?- le contesto la chica sin quitar la vista de su horario de clases

-lo sé- respondió divertido el moreno

-¿Quién será la victima de esta semana?- pregunto Helga curiosa mientras cerraba su casillero

-Lila Sawyer- le comento Erick

-no- le recrimino la rubia –te advertí que no te metieras con ella, es una chica muy ingenua- le explico

-pero… ¿creí que ella salía con Arnold?- le pregunto extrañado –deberías odiarla- comento el chico mientras seguía a Helga por el pasillo

-si… pero es mi amiga y te lo advierto Erick… no te metas con ella- le advirtió Helga antes de entrar en uno de los salones

-es que ya se me acabaron las opciones- susurro Erick frustrado

-no puedo creerlo- dijo Aston divertido mientras jugaba a los dardos en la terraza de los F4 –ya jugaste con todas las chicas de la secundaria y ahora vas por la segunda vuelta… eso es impresionante- le explico

-lo se… ahora solo quedan niñas bobas e ingenuas- decía enojado el moreno

-nada más que Helga te oiga y te golpeara- le dijo Phoebe que leía atentamente un libro sentada en la sala

-soy un conquistador… me moriré si no conquisto a alguien en cinco minutos- decía desesperado mientras se acostaba en el sillón a lado de Phoebe –Hola, Phoebe- saludo coqueto a la chica

-olvídalo- le dijo Phoebe sin quitar la vista de su libro

El moreno bufo frustrado mientras se cubría el rostro con uno de los almohadones del sillón

-Helga, hoy tendré una cita y quería pedirte que me acompañaras- le rogo Phoebe a la rubia mientras esta metía sus libros en su casillero

-¿con quién saldrás?- le pregunto Helga curiosa volteando a ver a su amiga

-un chico pero… me siento insegura en esto y le dije que iríamos en una cita doble contigo y…- le explicaba la chica

-¿y?- le pregunto Helga extrañada

Los F4 se encontraban descansando en su terraza privada cuando el celular de Harry sonó…

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió el chico

-¿Quién es?- le pregunto Erick divertido

-Helga…- le susurro a su amigo antes de volver a la llamada –una cita doble… ¿y yo porque?- le pregunto –está bien, ya que- le contesto –pero… oye…- le reclamo –me colgó- dijo sorprendido mirando su teléfono

-¿Qué quería?- pregunto Erick curioso

-me invito a una cita doble con ella, Phoebe y otro chico- le explico Harry

-suerte- le dijo Erick antes de volver a recostarse en el sillón

Helga, Phoebe y Harry ya se encontraban frente al cine esperando que llegara la cita de Phoebe aunque ya estaba demasiado retrasada…

-¿Cuánto más nos hará esperar ese idiota?- pregunto Harry desesperado viendo su reloj

-cállate, Harry- le dijo Helga

-¿crees que me haya dejado plantada?- pregunto Phoebe entristecida

-nos… dejo plantados- señalo Harry con sarcasmo pero Helga le dio un golpe con el codo

-no… Phoebe tal vez se retrasó- le decía la rubia

-¿Helga?- susurro Phoebe – ¿lo investigaste, cierto?- le pregunto enojada

-solo quería saber quién era- le explico la rubia

-lo sabía, supo que lo investigaban los F4 y huyo- le recrimino Phoebe

-no creo que haya sido eso- le explicaba Helga

-lo investigare- dijo Harry antes de desaparecer

-Harry, ven acá- le gritaba Helga

-eres… increíble, te pido un favor y lo arruinas todo- le reclamo Phoebe

-solo quería asegurarme que valía la pena para ti…- explicaba la rubia desesperada

-tú no tienes por qué preocuparte claro… tienes a Harry- le grito Phoebe antes de irse

-espera…- le grito la rubia –Harry… voy a asesinarte si haces algo- gruño

Phoebe caminaba llorando por las calles hasta que se cansó y se sentó en las escaleras de una tienda, Erick que viajaba en su limosina vio a la chica llorando, hizo que su limosina se detuviera y camino hacia la chica

-¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto preocupado

-déjame- le grito entre el llanto

-¿Qué tienes?- le insistió pero la chica solo lloraba –las mujeres creen que se ven linda llorando y no es cierto- le comento provocando que la chica llorara más, la gente comenzó a mirarlos –basta, la gente nos mira- le decía el moreno

-que insolente- le decían al chico –eso no se hace- le recriminaba la gente al pasar

-yo no fui- explicaba Erick –Phoebe- le rogaba a la chica –Ven acá- le dijo enojado antes de jalarla del brazo y llevarla a su limosina

Cuando la limosina los llevo al estudio de Erick, este le invito a pasar y le ofreció un te…

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto el chico depositando frente a Phoebe la taza de te

-me dejaron plantada- le explico sollozando

-¿no tenías una cita doble?- le pregunto extrañado mientras le daba un sorbo a su te

-si… pero Helga lo investigo y creo que eso fue lo que lo asusto, después Harry lo mando a investigar y… ya se arruino todo- decía la chica triste

-Helga quiere lo mejor para ti… es tu amiga… ¿sabes lo que me dijo cuándo le comente que yo quería conquistar a Lila?- le pregunto el chico, Phoebe negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba el rostro –me dijo que ni lo pensara… porque era su amiga y no quería verla lastimada- comento –me sorprendió porque supe lo de Lila y Arnold… por eso se me hizo extraño que Helga reaccionara de esa forma pero… creo que ese es el verdadero significado de la amistad- le explico

-¿la amistad?- susurro Phoebe extrañada

-la amistad es como el arte… se moldea todos los días antes de ser expuesta a la presión para que así sea fuerte y dure más- le dijo Erick sonriente a lo que Phoebe le correspondió con una sonrisa –ahora… ven conmigo- le invito el muchacho

-¿A dónde?- le pregunto Phoebe curiosa

-ya lo veras- le dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo

Esa tarde Erick y Phoebe pasearon por la ciudad, viendo algunas galerías y museos de arte, después tomaron un helado mientras caminaban por el parque mientras platicaban divertidos y juntos observaron el atardecer cerca del lago…

-espero te hayas divertido- le dijo Erick a la chica

-gracias, realmente me divertí mucho- expreso Phoebe

-y no lo olvides, vales mucho- le comento el chico sonriente y se despidió de la chica

Llego a su estudio pero al parecer alguien lo estaba esperando, entro con cierto temor y se encontró con un hombre de tés morena como él y vestido muy elegante pero al parecer este estaba borracho

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto el chico con enojo

-Erick… vengo a visitarte- le explico el señor

-te advirtió mi madre que nunca te me volvieras a acercar- le explico el chico –además, estas borracho- le reclamo

-lo sé, pero hijo, no me puedes juzgar- le decía el señor mientras se acercaba

-no te me acerques- le grito el chico aventándolo

-Erick, hablemos- le rogaba el señor

-vete- le grito el chico mientras se ponían en cuclillas y se aferraba a sus piernas –que te vayas- le gritaba

El hombre salió del estudio

Al día siguiente, Phoebe subió feliz a la terraza esperando encontrarse con cierto chico moreno pero no estaba ahí

-Aston, ¿Dónde está Erick?- le pregunto

-no vino a la escuela- le contesto el pelirrojo

-bueno… gracias- dijo antes de volver a la escuela, caminaba por los pasillos hasta que choco con alguien –disculpa- dijo avergonzada hasta que noto que era Helga

-Phoebe, te estuve buscando ayer como loca, ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntaba Helga preocupada

-Helga- dijo Phoebe contenta y abrazo a su amiga que le correspondió el gesto –perdón por lo de ayer, no entendía que tu solo lo hacías por mi bien- le explico

-lo sé- dijo Helga –y como veo que estas mejor… te contare… Harry descubrió que este chico ya tenía novia y digamos que le dio un escarmiento- le explico

-¿Lo golpeo?- pregunto Phoebe divertida, Helga asintió –pues… dale las gracias por mí- le pidió a su amiga

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto extrañada la rubia

-nos vemos luego- dijo Phoebe antes de salir de la escuela y llego a ese estudio donde esperaba que se encontrara Erick, entro pero no había nadie aunque la chica noto algo raro en el ambiente que le hizo indagar un poco más hasta encontrarse con el moreno debajo de la mesa profundamente dormido, vestido de igual forma que el día anterior y con los ojos muy hinchados –Erick- lo llamo mientras lo movía un poco este comenzó a despertar

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?- se preguntó adormilado

-no lo sé- dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse –vine a buscarte y estabas debajo de la mesa… ¿estás bien?- le pregunto Phoebe preocupada pero el chico tenía la mirada perdida –te hare un te- le animo la chica mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña cocineta

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- le pregunto el chico extrañado

-no lo sé- le respondió la chica mientras colocaba la tetera en la parrilla –creo que… te sentí- le comento girándose para mirarlo a los ojos

-gracias- susurro el chico

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto Phoebe mientras se acercaba

-por encontrarme- le respondió Erick con una tierna sonrisa

-yo siempre te encontrare… lo prometo… no importa cuánto te escondas- le comento Phoebe dedicándole una sonrisa provocando que Erick se sonrojara

La tetera comenzó a pitar avisando que el agua estaba lista pero ni Phoebe ni Erick le prestaron atención pues estaban perdidos en sus miradas…


	8. En peligro

8. En peligro

De todos los integrantes de los F4, Aston era el más misterioso, ni los mismo F4 sabían todo de su vida, lo cual causaba cierta curiosidad en Helga sobre todo cuando iban a visitarla o mejor dicho cuando Harry iba a molestarla en la piscina

Helga entro en el gimnasio y observo que dentro de la piscina se encontraba una pequeña piscina inflable donde cierto chico de cabello rizado negro se encontraba recostado

-Harry- grito furiosa al ver al chico

-together a making love, forever a making smile- cantaba Harry mientras se quitaba los lentes para ver a la rubia –ya llegaste- dijo engreído –llegaste tarde- le advirtió –hoy es día en la piscina- dijo divertido antes de que Erick tomara de los hombros a Helga y la aventara a la piscina

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Helga enojada

-la piscina es de todos- expreso Erick divertido mientras daba chapuzones

Logan reía desde el filo de la piscina donde solo había metido los pies hasta las rodillas mientras Aston y Phoebe se sentaron en las butacas

Así pasaron la tarde jugando en la alberca hasta que se salieron un rato para almorzar pues nadar les había dado hambre y después se fueron a cambiar

-hay que hacer esto seguido- dijo el moreno

-olvídenlo- les reclamo Helga divertida

-niña egoísta… no quieres prestarnos la alberca- le decía Harry

-a ti no- le contesto Helga –Aston, ¿Por qué no entraste a nadar?- pregunto Helga curiosa

-saben que… los invito a cenar- dijo Harry cambiando de tema antes de arrastrar, literalmente a la rubia a la salida

Llegaron a la casa de Harry donde estuvieron un rato platicando y jugando en su habitación, después bajaron a cenar y se despidieron, Logan se ofreció para llevar a Helga a su casa y Erick se ofreció para llevar a Phoebe y así cada quien se fue por su lado…

Helga y Logan llegaron a la casa de la chica

-dime… ¿Por qué Aston no puede nadar?- pregunto curiosa

-veras… el cuando era pequeño sufrió un accidente en una alberca… casi se ahoga y por eso nunca aprendió a nadar- le explico el castaño

-entiendo…- susurro Helga

-no es algo que no se pueda comentar pero preferimos no hablar de ello puesto que…- le comentaba Logan

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto Helga

-su padre… fue quien lo arrojo a la alberca… quería enseñarle a nadar pero… salió mal- le explico el chico

-que desconsiderado padre… ¿Por qué haría eso?- preguntaba la chica indignada

-no te puedo contar… es algo… muy privado y es preferible que mejor él te cuente- le explico –bueno… me tengo que ir… nos vemos- se despidió el castaño

Helga se quedó intrigada, Aston siempre era muy reservado, no más que Logan pero el castaño ya le tenía confianza aunque Aston siempre fue muy distante con la rubia… al día siguiente Helga llegaba como siempre a la escuela cuando vio al pelirrojo esconderse detrás de unos arbustos

-Aston… ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto Helga al muchacho provocando que este se sorprendiera

-Helga… me asustaste… no pasa nada- dijo levantándose con precaución y viendo a todos lados

-yo creo que si… y que tu no me quieres decir- le comento la rubia

-que no- le reclamo el pelirrojo –entremos- le dijo antes de jalar a Helga hacia la entrada

Pero al parecer alguien los veía desde un lujoso automóvil, el día paso normal…

-bueno… ya me voy- se despidió Helga de su amiga y salió de la escuela caminaba por las calles hasta que vio que cierta limosina la seguía, enojada camino hasta la limosina y toco la ventana –Harry- le grito –ábreme- exigió, la puerta de la limosina se abrió y un robusto hombre vestido de negro jaloneo a la rubia hasta meterla a la limosina, la chica gritaba pero el hombre coloco sobre la nariz de la chica una servilleta con cloroformo y la durmió

-hola- dijo Phoebe al día siguiente saludando a todos –oigan… ¿no han hablado con Helga?- les pregunto

-no- respondió Harry engreído

-dios mío- expreso Phoebe preocupada y los F4 voltearon a verla –me hablo su madre preguntándome si estaba conmigo y le dije que si creyendo que Harry o alguno de ustedes la había secuestrado- les explico

-demonios- expreso Aston furioso antes de tomar su celular y realizar algunas llamadas –hola- decía Aston por el celular –creo que Olivander, regreso- expresaba furioso –investíguenlo, ahora- exigió

-¿Quién es Olivander?- pregunto Phoebe

-ven- le dijo Logan –es riesgoso que estés sola por ahora- le explico antes de tomar su mano y caminar presuroso hacia la escuela

-Logan… déjamela a mí- le pidió Erick –ven conmigo, Phoebe- le dijo tomando su mano

Helga despertó atada de manos y pies a una silla, estaba en una habitación oscura y aún estaba adormilada

-ya despertó- escucho una voz

Una luz brillante le ilumino toda la cara, al parecer una lámpara…

-seré muy breve…- le dijo una sombra -¿Dónde está Aston Wayne?- le pregunto

-no lo sé- sollozo Helga

-yo sé que si… ¿lo conoces o no?- pregunto la sombra insistente

-si… pero…- sollozaba la chica

-entonces… ¿debes de saber dónde vive?- le reclamo el hombre

-vamos chamaca… no me hagas enojar- le decía el hombre mientras la jaloneaba

-que no se- le decía Helga sollozando

-a mi es a quien quieres… suéltala- le ordeno Aston

Helga alzo su vista viendo al pelirrojo parado en la puerta, varios hombres comenzaron a rodearlo y el hombre que hace un momento hostigaba a Helga se le acerco y lo golpeo hasta tirarlo al suelo, tomo un fierro tirado y lo alzo en señal de que lo iba a golpear, Helga se lanzó sobre el chico y el palo rompió la silla y la golpeo en el hombro, la policía entro inmediatamente y se llevó al pelirrojo y a la rubia a un hospital…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- sollozaba el pelirrojo

Helga comenzaba a despertar -¿Qué paso?- se preguntaba mientras se tocaba el hombro adolorido

-Helga… me preocupaste- le dijo Harry abrazándola

-suéltame- le exigió aventándolo -¿qué paso?- le pregunto al pelirrojo

-perdón, fue mi culpa- dijo el chico apenado antes de salir de la habitación

-Helga…- le llamo Logan –ya no podrás… nadar- le informo

-¿Qué?- expreso sorprendida

-te golpearon con un fierro en el hombro, por suerte no se te zafo- le comento Harry –pero el doctor dice que no podrás cargar cosas pesadas o practicar ningún otro deporte como nadar- explico

-pero… Aston… ¿está bien?- preguntaba preocupada

Logan asintió lo que tranquilizo a la rubia

Pasaron unos cuantos días hasta que dieron de alta a Helga y todo volvió a la normalidad…

-Hola- saludo Helga a Aston quien estaba sentado en la terraza

-hola- le correspondió el muchacho avergonzado

Helga camino y se sentó frente al chico

-Helga… te diré lo que sucedió- susurro el chico

FLASHBACK

Un pequeño niño pelirrojo jugaba en un hermoso jardín alrededor de la alberca cuando un hombre entra corriendo al jardín y toma al pequeño, varios hombres entran al jardín amenazantes, el hombre que cargaba al niño se acercó a la alberca y al ver que no había escapatoria aventó al pequeño y corrió hacia otro lugar seguido por los otros hombres que lo perseguían, el pequeño parecía ahogarse hasta una mucama se acercó a la alberca y vio al pequeño que estaba hasta el fondo de la misma, sin pensarlo dos veces se aventó y saco al niño, tardaron unos minutos para que llegara la policía, el hombre que lo arrojo corrió hacia su pequeño pidiéndole disculpas…

FLASHBACK

-¿querían secuestrarte?- pregunto Helga sorprendida

-mi padre… se metió con unos mafiosos y cuando quiso salirse… le amenazaron con secuestrarme y por querer protegerme me arrojo a la alberca aunque yo no sabía nadar… pero créeme no hay un solo día en que no se arrepienta de haberlo hecho- decía el chico

-pero… ¿aun quieren secuestrarte?- pregunto Helga

-lo se… pero mi padre está en arresto domiciliario por trata con la mafia y casi intento de homicidio, aunque me ha contratado a un gran servicio secreto, los mafiosos aún siguen queriendo secuestrarme y a cualquier persona que me conozca son capaces de amedrentar… pero yo se defenderme por eso cuando fui a rescatarte yo solo debía dejarme golpear para distraerlo cuando entrara la policía por ti pero te interpusiste y te golpearon a ti… y ahora no podrás nadar- le explico el pelirrojo

-no te preocupes, Aston… estoy bien… tú me preocupas- expreso Helga mientras ponía su mano sobra la del chico

-no te preocupes por mi… estoy bien- le explico el chico sonriente –espero que algún día puedas perdonarme- le pidió el chico

-no hay nada de que perdonarte… no fue tu culpa… yo sé que tú lo harías por mi… lo demostraste- dijo Helga agradecida

-bien…- dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-bien- le correspondió Helga

-ya basta- dijo Harry colocándose en medio de Helga y Aston

-Harry- le grito la rubia furiosa

Aston solo reía divertido

-¿Qué?- le reclamaba Harry a la rubia

-que te quites- le gritaba frustrada

-no… no quiero- le decía el chico cuando Helga lo empujaba para que se quitara

-adoro verlos pelear…- decía Aston divertido y muerto de la risa


	9. una estrella fugaz

9. un estrella fugaz

El tiempo pasa muy rápido y sin darse cuenta los chicos ya tenían 17 años, excepto Harry quien los celebraría a lo grande, como suelen ser sus fiestas…

-el sábado será mi fiesta de cumpleaños- decía por el altavoz mientras caminaba por los pasillos –más les vale que si van a ir, me regalen cosas buenas o sean chicas lindas- explicaba y lanzaba carteles por todos lados de igual forma llego a la terraza privada de los F4 –ustedes están cordialmente invitados…- les decía Harry engreído

-no puedo… tengo algo que hacer- le contesto Erick

-yo igual, lo lamento hermano- le comento Aston

Harry los miro decepcionado y volteo a ver a Logan esperando una respuesta asertiva pero este se negó pero todos se comenzaron a reír

-obvio que iremos… es tu cumpleaños- le dijo Erick divertido

-no vuelvan a bromear así- les regaño Harry

Helga y Phoebe entraban en la terraza y antes de que dieran un paso hacia la sala Harry les aventó uno de sus carteles

-sábado a las 7, Fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry Sartori en su casa… sino llevas regalo ni te presentes- leía Helga el cartel –veo que el tonto cumple 17- comento frustrada mientras tiraba el cartel al piso y pasaba encima de el

-te des invitaría pero eres parte de los F4 y no puedo- expreso Harry frustrado

Todos se reían de las tonterías que decía Harry y como Helga lo maltrataba, era divertido verlos pelear…

-¿Qué le regalaras a Harry?- pregunto Phoebe curiosa a su amiga mientras se recargaba en el casillero posterior al de la rubia

-no lo sé… técnicamente lo tiene todo- expreso Helga frustrada

-eso es lo malo- dijo Phoebe pensativa

Así que toda la semana Helga y Phoebe estuvieron investigando los gustos del excéntrico y engreído Harry

-le gusta el color verde, los autos de lujo, los caballos- le comentaba Aston

-no le puedo regalar un auto o un caballo- expresaba Helga

-no te preocupes, escuchamos de buena fuente que su padre le regalara un Lamborghini- comento Erick

-¿eso en que me ayuda?- pregunto Helga enojada

-solo decía, es todo lo que sabemos de Harry…- explico Erick –ya se… pregúntale a Emily- le sugirió

Esa tarde Helga cito a Emily en la plaza comercial donde estuvieron platicando un rato y cuando se cansaron fueron a tomar un café

-¿Qué le puedes regalar a Harry?- se preguntó Emily extrañada

-no sé qué le gusta y técnicamente lo tiene todo- decía Helga desesperada

-no te frustres, Harry es un niño mimado pero seguro cualquier regalo que venga de ti le gustara- le aseguro la chica

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Helga extrañada y ligeramente sonrojada

-Helga… es obvio que tú le gustas a Harry y eso es muy lindo- expreso Emily emocionada

-pero si siempre me está molestando- le explico Helga confundida

-es porque es un torpe en estas cosas del amor, jamás se había enamorado y no sabe que es luchar por una persona- le explico Emily –como tú lo has dicho, él tiene todo pero cuando se trata de demostrarle a alguien lo que sientes hasta el más experto puede ponerse nervioso- comento

-me sorprende lo que dices… porque Harry es muy seguro de sí mismo, es rico y guapo- dijo Helga

-jamás lo has visto con novia ¿o sí?- le pregunto Emily

-no pues… pero Harry…- intentaba decir la chica

-Helga sé que eres una chica buena y jamás lastimarías a nadie pero aunque Harry aparente ser así de seguro significa que es más tímido de lo que crees- le explico Emily –además, el dinero no nos asegura que vamos a ser felices- comento –hay cosas que los ricos le envidian a los pobres- aseguro

-cosas que los ricos le envidian a los pobres…- decía Helga confundida

La rubia caminaba pensante por las calles de la ciudad, ya mañana era la fiesta y no tenía ni idea de que regalarle a Harry hasta que paso por un parque donde cierto chico de cabello rizado negro se encontraba sentado en una banca con la vista perdida en la inmensa oscuridad del cielo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Helga

-veo las estrellas- le contesto Harry señalando el cielo

Helga alzo su vista encontrándose con un precioso cielo estrellado

-esa es la osa mayor- le explicaba Harry mientras señalaba las constelaciones –sagitario, capricornio…- le decía –escorpión- le señalo

Helga giro su vista al muchacho que parecía estar encantado con la vista, jamás imagino que algo tan simple llamara la atención del chico

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Harry al notar la vista de Helga clavada en el provocando que la rubia se sonrojara

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de las estrellas?- pregunto Helga avergonzada

Harry suspiro y bajo su vista al suelo

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Helga

-en uno de mis cumpleaños, mi padre me envió un telescopio y en la tarjeta decía que estudiara las estrellas porque vendría un día a verlas conmigo…- le explico el chico sin quitar la vista del suelo –yo estudie las estrellas tanto… que podría convertirme en astrónomo- le comento –en mi siguiente cumpleaños… me volvió a regalar el mismo telescopio y la misma tarjeta con lo mismo escrito- le explico y giro su cabeza clavando su vista en la de la chica

Helga estaba consternada, ahora entendía que era eso que Emily le quería tratar de dar a entender

-no tienes que decirme nada- le dijo Harry sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos –gracias a ello entendí que el dinero no valía la pena- explico –lo que vale la pena son las cosas simples… como las estrellas- expreso emocionado y de nuevo alzo su vista al cielo

-¿te gustan las estrellas?- le pregunto Helga sonriente

Harry solo asintió sin quitar la vista del cielo, Helga estuvo un rato con Harry platicando y después de despedirse la rubia corrió hasta esa joyería que conocía a la perfección…

-hola- dijo entrando en la joyería

-Hola- saludo el hombre detrás del mostrador

-le tengo un trabajo urgente- le dijo la chica sonriente

Llego el sábado y ya todos estaban en esa lujosa mansión…

-hola- saludo Helga a los F4 -¿Dónde está, Harry?- pregunto buscando entre la gente al muchacho

Erick le iba a contestar cuando una música de vals comenzó a sonar, Harry salió de entre las personas, camino hasta la rubia y le ofreció su mano, está la tomo dudosa y Harry la dirigió al centro de la pista dando inicio a la fiesta…

-Feliz cumpleaños- le deseo la rubia y lo abrazo

-ven conmigo- le dijo Harry sacándola de la sala y llevándola al jardín donde en una de las bancas se encontraban dos telescopios –ve conmigo las estrellas- le pidió Harry, Helga estaba impresionada así que solo asintió

Ambos caminaron hasta la banca y observaron las estrellas a través del telescopio

-este fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños- afirmo el chico

-de hecho…- interrumpió Helga mientras de su bolso sacaba una pequeña cajita

-¿me vas a proponer matrimonio?- pregunto Harry divertido

-este es tu regalo de cumpleaños- le dijo Helga entregándole la cajita

El chico tomo la cajita y la abrió encontrándose con una hermosa pulsera de plata con un dije en forma de estrella

-Feliz cumpleaños- le deseo Helga

-¿Cómo sabias…?- le pregunto Harry

-¿Qué te gustaban las estrellas? Me lo dijiste ayer- le comento Helga divertida

-ya lo sé… me refiero a que… para mi tu eres una estrella fugaz…- le susurro el chico

-¿Cómo que una estrella fugaz?- pregunto Helga confundida

-las estrellas fugaces conceden deseos y tú me has concedido el que te pedí el día en que te conocí… como una estrella fugaz- le explico Harry

-¿Qué pediste?- pregunto Helga curiosa

-conocerte- dijo Harry con una tierna sonrisa lo que provoco que Helga se sonrojara a lo que Harry rio divertido

-¿de qué te ríes?- le pregunto Helga nerviosa pero Harry solo seguía riendo –contéstame- le exigió golpeándolo ligeramente en el hombro pero el chico no paraba de reír –Harry- le regaño mientras lo movía

-¿crees que ella sea capaz de olvidar a Arnold y enamorarse de Harry?- le pregunto Erick a Phoebe quienes observaban desde el gran ventanal de la sala hacia el jardín en donde se encontraban Helga y Harry

-ahora… no sabría que decirte- decía Phoebe impresionada por la escena que veía –pero me agrada verla así de feliz- susurro Phoebe sonriente

El lunes…

Helga caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que llego al casillero de su amiga buscándola pero se encontró con cierto chico moreno que hace mucho no veía y feliz se acercó a saludarlo

-Arnold está bien… me escribió una carta- le comentaba el moreno a Phoebe

-¿Qué?- expreso Helga sorprendida

-Hola, Pataki- saludo Gerald amable a la rubia, Helga solo le sonrió -¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto al no notar alguna reacción en su compañera

-nada… me tengo que ir… adiós- dijo antes de girarse pero choco con Logan –perdón, Logan… no te vi- se disculpó la chica y siguió caminando distraídamente y sin percatarse de que el chico castaño la seguía hasta que salió de la escuela y se sentó en la escaleras –no puede ser- se lamentó la rubia mientras se tocaba el pecho

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Logan espantando a la rubia

-no me asuste así- le regaño Helga al castaño

-pues dime… ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto el chico curioso

Helga lo miro dispuesta a contarle todo cuando observo la figura de ese Harry caminar hacia ellos y noto que en su mano traía puesta la pulsera que ella le había regalado… ahora estaba más que confundida

* * *

**Oh no! Helga empieza a enamorarse Harry... se imaginan que pasaria si cierto chico rubio con cabeza de balon volviera... jejeje bueno espero sus rewiews xD **


	10. una familia unida

**disculpen de nuevo por no actualizar diario, la verdad a veces no tengo animos pero les pido una sincera disculpa a los que siguen de cerca este fanfic... gracias n.n **

* * *

10. una familia unida

Helga seguía cumpliendo con el encargo que Alicia le había dejado, visitar al abuelo de Logan y recitarle poesía…

-buenas tardes- saludaba Helga emocionada al anciano que estaba sobre la cama -¿Cómo ha estado?- le preguntaba mientras acomodaba sus cosas –espero que bien- decía Helga mientras se sentaba en la pequeña reposadera al lado de la cama –yo estoy bien…- explicaba –la verdad… es que estoy confundida… le contare… antes yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de un chico llamado Arnold- le contaba la chica –pero pasaron muchas cosas y él se fue muy lejos y no volví a saber de el… pero llego Harry, y es un gran chico, sé que le gusto… estoy confundida- explicaba la chica –bueno… comencemos con los poemas…- dijo antes de tomar el pequeño libro de poemas y comenzar a leerlos

Al día siguiente, Helga se encontraba sentada en una banca escuchando a Logan tocar el violín…

-¿Qué tienes?- le pregunto Logan al notar lo distraída de la rubia

-nada…- le contesto Helga avergonzada –sigue tocando…- le insistió

-aun esperas al principie Arnold- comento Logan sentándose junto a Helga

-¿de qué hablas?- le pregunto la rubia consternada

-ahora es tas confundida porque no sabes que sientes por Harry y no sabrías como reaccionar si volviera Arnold- le explico

Lo se… es tan tonto… habían pasado años desde que no hablaba de Arnold, no pensaba en él y llega Harry y arruina todo- dijo Helga frustrada

-lo que pasa… es que Harry aun es un torpe en el amor…- comento el castaño –por eso no sabe cómo definir lo que siente por ti y si debería de intentar hacer algo… dale un poco de tiempo- le pidió el castaño

-pero… ¿Cuánto más?- se preguntó Helga confundida

Logan le dedico una tierna sonrisa –Helga… en caso de que no encuentres a ese príncipe… con gusto lo seré yo- le comento el castaño con una gran sonrisa, la rubia se sonrojo provocando la risa de Logan –y como toda princesa necesitas una insignia- le explico mientras del suelo tomaba una hoja café y arranco una flor, colocándole la flor con la hoja en el cabello

Helga se encontraba en el hospital leyendo un poema…

-sabe… hoy un amigo, de seguro usted lo conoce, me dijo que todos los de la realeza tienen insignias y usted seguro es de la realiza asi que como todo príncipe necesita una insignia- le explico mientras buscaba en la habitación algún decorativo, vio un hermoso florero con tulipanes, tomo una varita y una hoja de tulipán y se la coloco al anciano que yacía en la cama en su pecho –como un príncipe- dijo divertida –bien, vendré mañana- se despidió tomando sus cosas –hasta mañana- expreso la rubia saliendo de la habitación

Logan se encontraba en su casa, mas especifico en la biblioteca leyendo hasta que un hombre muy parecido a él, entro, el joven castaño se sorprendió y solo lo miro con extrañeza

-Logan… tengo que decirte algo- le dijo el hombre confundiendo más al muchacho

Más tarde ese mismo día, Logan y el señor fueron a ese hospital donde se encontraba el anciano, el chico castaño al ver al anciano comenzó a llorar y solo se acercó a la cama, abrazo al hombre sobre la cama pero sintió algo sobre su pecho, lo tomo y vio que era una hoja de tulipán atada a una rama, inmediatamente le recordó a cierta rubia y sonrió…

-buenas tardes- dijo Helga entrando en la habitación pero paro en seco al encontrar a Logan junto al anciano -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con el rostro serio y pálido

-te dijo Alicia, ¿no?- le comento mostrándole la rama con la hoja

-si… lo siento, yo no debí…- decía Helga arrepentida

-si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes- dijo Logan sollozando tomando fuertemente la mano del anciano

-yo le hable todo el tiempo de ti…- le comento Helga acercándose al chico

-las enfermeras dijeron que todo el tiempo se la pasaba teniendo crisis hasta que llegaste tú y se estabilizaba- le explico Logan observando tiernamente al anciano –gracias- le dijo a la rubia sincero

Helga sonrió

Phoebe caminaba por las calles hasta que llego a ese estudio pero no encontró a quien buscaba y se regresó triste pero justo en ese momento el joven moreno que buscaba iba llegando con otras dos chicas…

-Phoebe… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el moreno sorprendido

-nada- le contesto Phoebe avergonzada apretando con fuerza la bolsa que traía en las manos

-pasen chicas- le dijo el moreno a las chicas que venían con el -¿Qué es eso?- le pregunto a Phoebe

-nada… ya me voy- dijo Phoebe pasando al lado del moreno cuando este tomo la bolsa que esta traía

-gracias- le dijo Erick antes de caminar hacia su estudio, Phoebe solo se quedó petrificada y ligeramente sonrojada, el moreno entro a su estudio donde las chicas que había invitado ya habían puesto música, se la paso la tarde bailando y platicando con esas chicas hasta que se hizo noche y ellas decidieron irse dejando el moreno solo, el chico limpiaba del desorden cuando vio botada la bolsa que Phoebe traía en las manos, se acercó para tomarla y dentro de ella había un rompecabezas hecho con barro y que si lo acomodabas decía: "amistad", tomo la nota que venía en la bolsa y leyó –gracias por explicarme como es la amistad, moldeare diario mi amistad contigo… Phoebe- el muchacho dio un fuerte suspiro, estaba impresionado, la pelinegra había hecho ese pequeño rompecabezas únicamente para el

Helga camino hasta esa banca donde solía sentarse a escuchar a Logan tocar el violín pero esta vez no se encontraba el castaño ahí, así que camino de regreso a la escuela pero se topó con Harry que la veía incrédulo

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto Helga fastidiada

-el abuelo de Logan falleció hoy en la madrugada- le explico serio

Helga empalideció

-Logan me dijo que pareciera que su abuelo solo esperaba verlo de nuevo- le comento Harry

Helga se acercó al chico y lo abrazo, Harry estaba sorprendido pero le correspondió el abrazo

Erick llego a ese restaurant de comida rápida buscando a la pelinegra que en cuanto lo vio se sorprendió

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto confusa

-ven conmigo- le pidió tomándola de la mano

-pero… estoy trabajando- le explico la muchacha

-no te preocupes- le dijo el moreno guiñándole un ojo y jalándola de la mano hasta sacarla del local

Helga entregaba sus órdenes hasta que escucho un tronido que anunciaba la pronta lluvia, saco de su suéter esa hoja con una flor que le había regalado Logan y la apretó en su pecho, de repente sonó su teléfono…

-Hola- respondió -¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida -¿Dónde están?- insistió –voy para allá- dijo colgando el teléfono cuando un lujoso Lamborghini se paró frente a ella

-vamos rápido- le dijo Harry invitándola a subir a su auto, Helga no dudo ni un momento subiéndose en el auto del chico, este arranco y avanzaban por las transitadas calles de la ciudad hasta que llegaron a la casa de Harry, la rodearon y en la parte de atrás se veia el Helipuerto, donde se encontraban Erick, Aston y Phoebe…

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Helga bajándose del auto, Phoebe corrió hacia la rubia –me dijeron que tenían a Phoebe- expreso enojada

-y aquí estaba- dijo Aston divertido

Nos vamos… de vacaciones- dijo Harry

-¿Qué?- dijeron Phoebe y Helga a unísono

-tenemos que pedirle permiso a nuestros padres- les comento Helga

-no se preocupen… ya lo tienen- les comento Erick

-bueno… pero…-balbuceaba Helga -¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Helga furiosa

-Isla nueva Hawái- gritaron emocionados los F4, bueno F3… puesto que faltaba Logan

-¿Dónde es eso?- pregunto Phoebe extrañada

-es mi isla privada- les explico Harry

-¿tu isla privada?- dijeron Helga y Phoebe a unísono mientras se miraban entre si

-vamos- les dijo para que subieran las Jet, todos entraron al Jet, Phoebe y Helga sorprendidas por la lujosidad del transporte…

-esto es del tamaño de mi habitación- comento Helga impresionada sentándose en uno de los lujosos asientos

-el capitán informa que llegaremos a Isla Nueva Hawái dentro de dos horas con viento al este y pequeñas turbulencias, les agradecemos la preferencia y les deseamos un buen viaje- anuncio el altavoz

-a disfrutar- dijo Harry recostándose sobre el su asiento

Dos horas después…

-el capitán informa que estamos a unos minutos de aterrizar en Isla Nueva Hawái, reiteramos la preferencia y esperamos hayan tenido un buen viaje- anuncio el altavoz

Helga y Phoebe miraron por la ventanilla encontrándose con una pequeña isla pero entre más se acercaban notaban la dotada vegetación y sobre todo la lujosidad

-oh por dios-dijeron Phoebe y Helga a unísono impresionadas por la vista


	11. unas merecidas vacaciones

11. Unas merecidas vacaciones

-oh por dios- dijeron Phoebe y Helga a unísono cuando se bajaron del jet privado y vieron la hermosa y paradisiaca isla

-bienvenidas a Isla Nueva Hawái- les dijo Harry

Una limosina paso por ellos para llevarlos al hotel mientras disfrutaban la vista, gran vegetación y lujosos lugares, hasta que llegaron a ese gran e impresionante… "Hotel Sartori"

-debí suponerlo- dijo Helga al notar el nombre del hotel

-tomen… son las llaves de sus habitaciones- les dijo Harry entregándole a cada uno su llave

-¿suites?- dijo Phoebe impresionada -¿para cada uno?- pregunto

-vamos… solo tenemos este fin de semana- les invito Harry a subir por el elevador

-a disfrutar- expreso Erick emocionado

Todos subieron por el elevador hasta el piso de las suites y cada quien entro a la suya, por suerte, la de Helga estaba a lado de la de Phoebe…

Helga entro a su suite, una habitación muy lujosa con una pequeña sala, la cama estilo inglés, un gran guardarropa y el balcón con una vista impresionante al mar, la rubia apenas se acomodaba cuando alguien toco su puerta y al abrirla se encontró con Harry y su sonrisa fingida…

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Helga furiosa

-vamos de compras- anuncio Harry emocionado antes de jalar a Helga

Llegaron a la plaza donde Harry y Helga pasearon por las tiendas, hasta que entraron a una de ropa, Harry escogió varios vestidos y obligo a la rubia a probárselos, después eligió varios lentes de sol y se los probaba a la rubia que aún tenía una cara de confusión y enojo, pasearon un rato por la plaza y los alrededores hasta llegar cansados al hotel…

-vamos a cambiarnos… los chicos están en la playa- le dijo Harry dejando a Helga en su suite

Helga se cambió a su traje de baño y se puso una camisa larga y un pantalón corto y bajo hasta la playa donde Phoebe jugaba con la pelota junto con Aston y Erick

-hola- saludo Helga a todos

-piensa rápido- le dijo Erick antes de lanzarle la pelota a la rubia

Así estuvieron jugando un rato hasta que Harry llego anunciando una cena privada en el restaurant del hotel, todos se fueron a arreglar y bajaron al restaurant del hotel

-que merecidas vacaciones- expreso Erick

-de hecho- dijo Aston antes de darle un sorbo a su vaso de refresco

-vean la vista- les invito Harry al balcón donde se veía la hermosa luna reflejada en el oscuro mar y las olas que rozaban la cálida arena de la playa

-hermoso- susurro Helga impresionada

-y…- dijo Harry chasqueando los dedos cuando miles de fuegos artificiales se apropiaron del hermoso cielo bailando con la luna

Todos aplaudieron divertidos, Helga miro de reojo al chico de cabellos rizados…

Al día siguiente…

-vamos a un paseo por la isla- comento Harry mostrándoles un pequeño trenecito

Todos lo abordaron y este comenzó el recorrido por las pequeñas calles de la rustica isla, lugares mágicos, playas paradisiacas y edificios rústicos…

Helga y Phoebe caminaban por las tiendas de una pequeña plaza mirando los recuerdos y la vista de la playa que estaba enfrente…

-Phoebe… ven conmigo- le pidió Erick a la chica, La chica dudosa lo siguió

-tu… ven acá- le pidió Harry a Helga

-¿Quién te crees?- le pregunto Helga furiosa al chico

Harry frustrado tomo la mano de Helga y la llevo por la playa aunque Helga intentaba zafarse hasta que llegaron a una pequeña mesa en medio de la playa…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Helga impresionada

-aquí vamos a comer… tú y yo- le dijo Harry sentando a Helga en una de las sillas y el sentándose enfrente

Los meseros les llevaron la comida y ricos postres…

-ahora a refrescarnos- expreso Harry mientras se levantaba y se quitaba su camisa

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Helga apenada al notar tal acto

Harry solo reía de lo sonrojada que estaba la rubia hasta ese momento Helga noto lo apuesto que era el chico en realidad, alto, muy fuerte, piel muy blanca casi de porcelana y su cabello rizado negro…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Harry a la rubia al notar lo distraída que estaba

-tonto- expreso Helga levantándose para perseguir al muchacho

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la isla…

-Phoebe- dijo Erick agitado subiendo por una gran montaña –eres la primera chica que quiere subir aquí- expreso el muchacho al notar a Phoebe

-es el mirador… que impresionante- expresaba Phoebe entonces el chico se acercó a ella pero Phoebe camino de regreso a la bajada

-Phoebe… ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto el chico cansado

Así Erick se la paso persiguiendo a la pelinegra por los lugares, la plaza, los edificios históricos, la playa hasta que la chica decidio subirse a un bote y dar un paseo

-por fin…- dijo Erick sentándose a lado de la pelinegra

-¿Por qué me sigues?- le pregunto Phoebe extrañada

El moreno sonrió sacando de su bolsillo una pieza de rompecabezas hecha de arcilla que decía: "amistad" y mostrándosela a la pelinegra que estaba impresionada

-¿tú la hiciste?- le pregunto Phoebe

-si… para que encajara con el rompecabezas que me diste- le Erick entregándole la pieza a la pelinegra

-entiendo…- dijo Phoebe decepcionada tomando la pieza

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto el muchacho al ver su reacción

-nada- expreso Phoebe sollozando -¿quiero regresar, está bien?- dijo antes de darle la vuelta al barco para ir a la orilla

-pero… ¿Qué tienes?- le pregunto Erick

-nada- dijo Phoebe limpiándose el rostro mientras se bajaba del pequeño bote y caminaba hacia el hotel que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras

Erick solo la miraba alejarse confundido

Mientras tanto en Hillwood…

Cierto chico rubio caminaba por las calles de la ciudad hasta que reconoció a tal chica pelirroja

-Lila- la llamo

-Arnold- le correspondió la chica –volviste- expreso abrazándolo

El chico asintió y la pelirroja le invito a tomar un helado para platicar…

-y… ¿Qué tal esta la pandilla?- pregunto curioso –solo he hablado con Gerald- aclaro

-todos están bien… ya estamos en secundaria… así que es más diferente- le comento Lila

-entiendo… ¿y… Helga Pataki… aun esta con ustedes?- pregunto apenado

-si… incluso es la chica mas bonita y popular de la escuela… pero es porque esta con los F4- expreso Lila

-¿aun están las F4?- pregunto Arnold sorprendido

-si… ¿te inscribirás este último año en la secundaria de Hillwood?- pregunto Lila curiosa

-si- le respondió Arnold

-entonces volveremos a estar todos juntos- expreso Lila emocionada

Aunque el rubio se quedó pensativo

Llego el lunes y los F4 junto con Helga y Phoebe ya habían vuelto para cerrar el semestre…

-última semana de clases- expreso Aston frustrado

-y después… ultimo años- expreso el moreno -Hola- saludo Erick a Phoebe quien le correspondió con una sonrisa torcida

-bien… hoy invitare a Helga- expreso Harry emocionado

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Logan sorprendiendo a todos

-Logan… ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto el moreno

-bien…- respondió el castaño

-la invitare a una cita- expreso Harry engreído

-¿a quién?- pregunto Helga curiosa entrando a la escuela

-hola- saludaron todos sorprendidos a la rubia y mirando de vez en cuando a Harry quien parecía petrificado

-Helga… Phoebe- alguien llamo a las chicas

-¿Arnold?- dijeron Phoebe y Helga sorprendidas

Los F4 quedaron impresionados al notar la presencia del rubio, Aston y Erick miraban de vez en cuando a Harry al igual que Phoebe pero esta miraba a Helga quien estaba más que sorprendida y completamente pálida


	12. Regresando al pasado

**bien, hoy estaba de buenas ademas de que Viri me animo para seguir escribiendo porque se acerca el final... peor no se preocupen aun falta que pasen muchas cosas y emociones de muerte... esto no es nada jejeje, bueno disfrutenlo n.n**

* * *

12. Regresando al pasado

-¿Arnold?- preguntaron Helga y Phoebe a unísono

Harry cambio su facción de sorprendido a una de enojado y paso en medio de Helga y Phoebe, seguido por Erick y Aston…

-sí que has cambiado- dijo Arnold acercándose a la rubia –y tu también, Phoebe- expreso el rubio hasta que noto la aun presencia de Logan, un imponente muchacho, alto, de cabello castaño y unos penetrantes ojos cafés –hola- le saludo Arnold amable –soy Arnold… ¿y tú eres?- dijo el rubio ofreciéndole su mano

Logan solo sonrió, estrecho la mano del rubio y camino hacia la misma ruta que Harry

-Logan… se llama Logan- le comento Helga

Mientras en la terraza de los F4…

-Harry…- lo llamo Erick al notar a su amigo caminando de un lado hacia otro –cálmate- le pidió

-no puedo creer que ella siga enamorada de el- expreso frustrado pateando la pared

-Harry… estuvo enamorada de el por más de 15 años- le comento Aston

Logan escuchaba atento la conversación aunque nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia…

Las clases acabaron dándole inicio a las vacaciones… Helga caminaba por el parque pensando en que no había visto a Harry desde el dia en que Arnold volvió

-¿en qué piensas?- pregunto Logan curioso al notar que su amiga rubia se había quedado pensando en medio de la ciclo pista

-Logan… me asustaste- dijo Helga sorprendida

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto el castaño serio

-¿Por qué siempre supones que me paso algo?- pregunto Helga extrañada

-siempre que estas distraída… tiene que ver con Harry o Arnold… o ambos- le sugirió el castaño

-me sorprendió… que Arnold volviera, lo admito… pero me siento extraña puesto que Harry no me ha molestado desde entonces- le comento la rubia caminando hacia una banca del parque

-¿Harry tiene oportunidad?- le pregunto el castaño sentándose a lado de Helga

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Helga sonrojada

-¿Harry tiene oportunidad?- insistió Logan

Helga dio un largo suspiro –tú lo dijiste… él es muy torpe en el amor… pero a su modo… se ha empeñado en demostrarme que realmente le gusto y que Arnold volviera no significa que me hará caso así nada más- se sinceró la rubia

Logan y Helga se quedaron un rato platicando en el parque hasta que la rubia comenzó a tener un poco de sueño y cabecear en la banca…

-Helga… yo necesito decirte algo importante- suspiro Logan –que te quiero- confeso y justo la rubia se recostó sobre su hombro completamente dormida –solo quería decirlo en voz alta- sonrió para si al notar este acto de la rubia

Las vacaciones pasaban lo más normal posible aunque no para cierta rubia que estaba confundida puesto que no había ni señales de Harry, de vez en cuando salía con Phoebe pero ella también se comenzó a comportar extraño, hasta que un día…

-aquí es…- dijo Helga viendo la dirección en el papel que traía y noto que era la casa de huéspedes donde Arnold vivía, la chica se bajó de su bicicleta –hace cuanto no venía por aquí que lo había olvidado- admitió sorprendida, se acercó para tocar la puerta pero esta se abrió, varios animales salieron de la casa y Arnold que se encontraba frente a la rubia se sorprendió –aquí está lo que ordenaste…- le dijo la rubia entregándole su orden

-gracias- le dijo Arnold sorprendido

-amm…- expreso Helga

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el rubio embobado por la belleza de la rubia, jamás se imaginó que bonita se había puesto

-¿el dinero? ¿No me la vas a pagar?- pregunto Helga extrañada

-el dinero… claro- expreso Arnold apenado y sacando de su bolsillo unos cuantos billetes

-gracias- expreso Helga tomándolo –disfruta tu comida- dijo antes de darse la media vuelta y caminar hacia su bici mientras Arnold la veía petrificado, Helga iba a avanzar cuando cierto Lamborghini le impidió el paso -¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Helga frustrada pero con cierta pisca de emoción

-sube… es Phoebe- le comento Harry

-ya no caigo con esa broma- dijo Helga

-no es broma… Erick la invito a salir- le comento Harry

-¿Qué hizo que?- dijo Helga furiosa antes de colocarse bien en su bici y dar la vuelta hacia la gran ciudad seguida por el lujosos auto de Harry

Helga iba a toda velocidad en su bicicleta hasta llegar al estudio de Erick…

-Erick- grito Helga furiosa al entrar en el estudio

Erick y Phoebe se levantaron impresionados por la presencia furiosa de la rubia

-te lo advertí… y ahora te golpeare- dijo la rubia enojada mientras se arremangaba las mangas

-espera… Phoebe y yo solo hablábamos- le explico Erick

-si… no pasa nada- le dijo Phoebe tranquilizando a la rubia –vámonos- le dijo Phoebe a Helga saliendo del estudio

-espera…- le pidió el moreno pero Helga le lanzo un gesto de enojo asustando al chico

Phoebe y Helga caminaban de camino al trabajo…

-Phoebe… ¿Qué tienes?- le preguntaba la rubia a su amiga que parecía pensativa

Phoebe giro viendo el ocaso y recordó la tarde que paso con Erick –ya lo tengo- expreso emocionada

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Helga sorprendida

-amistad… el ocaso… moldear- decía Phoebe pero Helga solo la miraba con confusión así que la pelinegra se fue corriendo

Ese mismo día pero más tarde el moreno se encontraba en su estudio hasta que ese hombre de nuevo fue a visitarlo…

-te dije que te fueras y no volvieras- le advirtió Erick

-solo quiero hablar contigo- le pidió el hombre

-pero yo no… así que vete- le exigió el moreno

-por favor, Erick déjame explicarte- le insistió el hombre

-a mí no me tienes que explicar nada es a mi madre a quien debiste darle respeto… ahora lárgate- le grito entre sollozos

-me iré… a Suecia- le explico el hombre –solo vengo a despedirme- dijo dando la media vuelta y saliendo del lugar

Erick se sentó en la pequeña sala llorando hasta que cayó recostado y miro sobre la mesa de madera ese pequeño rompecabezas que decía: "amistad" –Phoebe- dijo entre lágrimas –encuéntrame- sollozaba hasta que se quedó dormido, soñando con que la pelinegra estaba junto a él consolándolo

Llego el primer día de clases y Helga decidió vestirse con el uniforme de los F4…

-hola- saludaba a todos al pasar por los pasillos

-Hola- la saludo Arnold sorprendido ante el uniforme –¿no sabía que eras parte de los F4?- pregunto divertido

-si- expreso Helga –bueno… voy a buscar a Logan- le dijo señalando la entrada

-te acompaño- le dijo el rubio

Así caminaron hasta la banca donde Logan siempre practicaba el violín…

-wow… no sabía que tocabas el violín- expreso Arnold sorprendido

Logan solo miraba al rubio impresionado y luego a Helga

-si… yo también vengo a verlo desde que me entere- expreso Helga

-me toca natación… ¿saben dónde está la piscina?- pregunto Arnold mirando su horario

-yo te llevo- le dijo Helga

-los acompaño- dijo Logan acomodando sus cosas

Así los tres caminaron hasta la piscina…

-¿quieren nadar un rato conmigo?- les sugirió Arnold

Logan inmediatamente dirigió su vista a la rubia

-bueno… es que… yo no puedo… hace poco sufrí un accidente que me lesiono el hombro y ya no puedo nadar- le comento Helga

-discúlpame… yo no sabía- expreso Arnold avergonzado

Así se pasó el día y la semana y los meses…

-me siento horrible- expresaba Arnold a la pelirroja

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Lila preocupada

-tanto tiempo me ausente que perdí el contacto la chica de mis sueños- explico Arnold

-¿Quién?- pregunto Lila emocionada

-cuando me fui… me di cuenta de todo lo que Helga hacía por mi… y fui un tonto al no notarla antes y ahora que vuelvo e intento acercarme me doy cuenta de cuanto ha cambiado- le explico el rubio

-¿Helga? ¿Te gusta Helga?- expreso Lila sorprendida –todos están enamorados de ella… solo porque… es bonita, inteligente y forma parte de los F4- expresaba frustrada la pelirroja

-eso es lo que piensas de Helga- expreso Arnold sorprendido –veo que no es la única que ha cambiado… pero ella cambio para bien- dijo el rubio antes de darse la vuelta y dejar a la pelirroja petrificada

Arnold camino hasta su casillero y al abrirlo se encontró de nuevo con una de esas pequeñas notas rojas con el símbolo: "F4"

-¿Qué?- se preguntó Arnold sorprendido mientras tomaba la nota

-así es… estas advertido- le dijo Harry provocando que Arnold se girara impresionado –no te será fácil llegar a Helga… a mí me ha costado muchos años… pero quieres luchar por ella… adelante… estas advertido por los F4- le explico Harry seriamente a su lado Logan quien también veía a Arnold serio y detrás de estos Aston y Erick que solo observaban la escena

Helga quedo petrificada al oír esto y junto a ella Phoebe que no sabía si mirar a Arnold o a Harry pero eso si… la tensión se sentía en el aire pues Arnold le correspondió la mirada retadora a Harry provocando un ambiente de muerte…


	13. Luchando por el amor

13. Luchando por el amor

Arnold y Harry se miraban retadoramente mientras Helga parecía petrificada en medio de estos dos… cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba las clases

Arnold platicaba con su mejor amigo Gerald

-¿en serio vas a pelear por Helga G. Pataki?- le pregunto Gerald a Arnold –la chicas más popular de la escuela, integrante de los F4 y sobre todo la chica que trae loco a Harry Sartori- le insistió

-no te das cuenta… Helga siempre estuvo enamorada de mí y yo de ella- le explico Arnold

-si… pero tú te fuiste y Harry llego- le comento Gerald

-yo sé que aún existe esa posibilidad de que aun sienta algo por mi… lo se… porque lo siento- expreso el rubio

-pues esa pequeña llama fue alimentada por Harry todo este tiempo- le explicaba Gerald

-no sé qué haya pasado durante todo este tiempo pero no se compara con todo lo que Helga y yo vivimos- insistió el rubio

Por otro lado, Harry caminaba de un lado a otro en la terraza

-Harry… ¿Qué planeas hacer?-le pregunto Erick

-no lo sé- le grito Harry frustrado

-yo sé que Helga es una gran chica… pero Arnold es como el amor de su vida- le explico Aston

-él se fue…- explico Harry

-pero regreso… y acepto tu reto… lo que significa que Helga le interesa- insistió Aston

-¿de qué lado están?- les reclamo Harry

-no estamos de ningún lado…- hablo Logan llamando la atención de todos –se acerca la graduación… mejor pensemos en ello- les regaño

-cierto… faltan unas cuantas semanas- dijo Erick pensativo

-eso ya no me importa… no me voy a rendir- dijo Harry decidido

Helga últimamente había estado muy distraída y por obviedad su compañera de toda la vida lo noto…

-Helga…- Phoebe llamo a la rubia quien tenía la mirada perdida -¿Qué harás para el baile de graduación?- le pregunto para tratar de sacarla de ese trance

-¿el baile de graduación?- susurro Helga con el mayor desinterés –cierto… faltan dos semanas- comento

-iremos juntas- expreso Phoebe emocionada

-de hecho…- Erick llamo la atención de ambas -¿quería invitarte al baile?- le pregunto con una rosa en la mano

Phoebe estaba sorprendida al igual que Helga pero la pelinegra se paró enojada y tomo a su amiga rubia para salir de la biblioteca

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Helga a su amiga que caminaba furiosa

-es un idiota… ya es demasiado tarde- expreso la pelinegra

-¿Te gustaba?- le pregunto Helga impresionada

Erick que caminaba un poco más atrás escucho todo lo que decían las chicas pero al no notar respuesta de Phoebe a la última pregunta que le hizo Helga, paro en seco

-la perdí- dijo Erick entrando en la terraza de los F4

-¿Qué hiciste?- le pregunto Aston sorprendido -¿Phoebe está bien?- pregunto preocupado

-¿Cómo sabias que hablaba de Phoebe?- pregunto Erick impresionado

-si que eres un idiota… ¿no te habías dado cuenta de lo que ella sentía por ti?- le pregunto Aston

-no…- susurro Erick arrepentido

-¿y supongo que todo lo que sentías por ella creías que eran puras tonterías?- le insistió el pelirrojo

-si- le respondió el moreno monótono

-idiota- le dijo Aston palmeando el hombro de su amigo –ahora… vas a recuperarla- le dijo guiándolo a las escaleras

Helga caminaba por ese parque pensando hasta que choco con cierto castaño…

-de nuevo, nos volvemos a encontrar- comento el castaño con una ligera sonrisa

-Logan… ¿Qué debo hacer?- pregunto Helga desesperada

-¿crees que yo lo sé?- Logan expreso indignado

-supongo que no… me siento tan confundida- le dijo Helga

-lo se… pero la respuesta solo tú la sabes- le explico el castaño

-siempre das los mejores consejos- expreso Helga agradecida

Logan solo sonrió tímido

Aston y Erick caminaba por las calles de la ciudad planeando algo grande para que el moreno pudiera confesarle sus sentimientos a Phoebe y ella entendiera las verdaderas intenciones del muchacho, aunque ya era un poco tarde y justo cuando empezó a atardecer, Erick se detuvo para observar el ocaso, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en medio del parque donde una vez miro ese fenómeno con la pelinegra y justo en medio de dos edificios donde el sol estaba en la cuesta, se leía un gran letrero: "Erick, Te quiero", Aston se acercó a su amigo que parecía estar llorando

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto preocupado el pelirrojo pero Erick estaba hundido en el llanto

-si sabias que soy un idiota… porque te enamoraste de mi- decía entre lágrimas –Phoebe… dame otra oportunidad- expreso sollozando

El ocaso termino así que cuando Aston giro para ver qué era lo que miraba su amigo no logro observar el hermoso mensaje que la chica le había dejado a Erick

Llego el día de la graduación, todos estaban felices mientras recibían sus papeles y al último toda la generación lanzo sus birretes al aire, se abrazaban y tomaban fotos…

-me aceptaron en Princeton- le comento la rubia a Phoebe

-Helga, felicidades… serás una gran escritora- le felicito Phoebe abrazándola

-pues… no iras sola- les comento Logan

-genial- dijo Helga abrazando al castaño

-yo iré a Harvard- dijo Phoebe orgullosa, Helga y Logan la incluyeron en el abrazo

-¿Cuándo amor?- expreso Aston al notar a los amigos

-¿para qué universidad aplicaste?- pregunto Helga curiosa

-para Juliard- expreso Aston –ciencias de la comunicación- dijo orgulloso

-felicidades- le dijeron

-pero… no iré solo- dijo dejando ver detrás de el a Erick

-¿Juliard?- le pregunto Helga

-alfarería- les comento el chico

-ven acá- dijo Helga corriendo para abrazar al moreno

Así paso el día y en la noche seria su gran baile…

Helga llego al baile junto con su amiga Phoebe, vistiendo un hermoso vestido rosa y su cabello rubio recogido en un chongo atado con adornos florales mientras Phoebe vestía un vestido azul gema con destellos plateados y su cabello estaba peinado en una colita de lado…

Todos bailaban celebrando su salida de la secundaria y su próxima entrada a la universidad, algunos estaban tristes pues no habían aplicado para la universidad que deseaban pero otros en cambio celebraban al doble por obtener hasta una beca completa

-¿me permite?- pregunto Aston invitando a Helga a bailar un vals, la rubia tomo la mano del pelirrojo dirigiéndose al centro de la pista

-gracias Aston- le dijo la rubia confundiendo al pelirrojo –siempre me protegiste y estabas ahí como una ángel guardián- explico

-con gusto seré tu ángel guardián- expreso el pelirrojo

-con su permiso- pidió Erick al pelirrojo para bailar con la rubia, Aston le cedió la mano de la chica

-y tu… mi alfarero- expreso Helga –me da gusto que alguien como tú se haya enamorado de mi Phoebe… se merece lo mejor- le comento

-gracias… y espero que moldemos esta amistad para siempre - le comento Erick

-claro- le dijo Helga ligeramente sonrojada

Logan carraspeo un poco la garganta para que notaran su presencia, Erick agradeció a la rubia por el baile

-tu siempre serás mi mejor amigo- le dijo Helga al castaño sincero

-y tu príncipe- le aclaro Logan, Helga sonrió y abrazo al castaño, notando la presencia de Harry frente a ellos

Logan le cedió la mano de la rubia a Harry pero Harry la guio hasta afuera de la escuela donde los organizadores habían decorado los árboles y arbustos convirtiéndolo en un hermoso jardín

-ahora entiendo…- dijo Harry llamando la atención de la rubia que lo miraba confundida –tú debes estar con Arnold- le explico sorprendiendo por completo a Helga –eres tan especial y única como el… y es preciso que estén juntos- confeso

-entiendo…- susurro Helga –tu eres mi estrella fugaz- le explico, Harry la miraba confundido –gracias por cumplir mi deseo- le dijo antes de abrazarlo

-en ese caso… soy como tu hada madrina- dijo Harry divertido

-tonto- expreso Helga

Arnold salió de la escuela y se encontró con Helga y Harry que reían divertidos…

-bueno… los dejo solos- dijo Harry entrando a la escuela

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estaban haciendo?- pregunto Arnold avergonzado

-solo venía a cumplirme mi deseo- le comento Helga mientras se sentaba en las escaleras

-¿me permite?- le dijo Arnold invitándola a bailar, Helga tomo su mano y caminaron hasta en medio del decorado jardín cuando escucharon la música a lo lejos –así que… ¿Cecil?- le pregunto Arnold divertido

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?- le pregunto Helga apenada

-cuando los F4 te cambiaron de look- le respondió Arnold

-cierto- expreso sonrojada la rubia

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo que sentías?- pregunto Arnold

-te lo dije una vez… pero hiciste que me retractara y entendí que tu no me corresponderías- le confeso Helga

-es porque lo hiciste mal- le explico Arnold pero Helga lo miro confundida –el chico es quien debe de confesar a la chica- le comento

-pero… ¿si el chico no siente lo mismo? jamás se confesaría- le pregunto Helga

-ahí esta otro error tuyo… pensar por los demás- le dijo Arnold –yo jamás negué lo que sentía por ti… nos besamos y prácticamente parecíamos novios porque siempre nos peleábamos- explico el rubio

-¿entonces?- le pregunto Helga

Arnold sonrió y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta rozar los labios de Helga, la rubia lentamente cerro los ojos sintiendo el tierno e irresistible beso del chico que ella amaba

Harry veía todo desde la puerta cuando sintió unas palmadas en el hombro encontrándose con Logan que le sonreía y a su lado Erick y Aston que lo apoyaban

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas, Arnold y Helga ya habían confirmado su relación aunque solo a sus conocidos, Erick y Phoebe aún no aclaraban las cosas pero al menos la pelinegra ya no lo evitaba, Aston y Logan preparaban la fiesta de cumpleaños número 18 de Harry…

-oye… me dejaras en bancarrota- le recrimino Helga al llegar al lugar de la fiesta

-más te vale que sea un buen regalo- le exigió a la rubia –bueno… tu eres primerizo así que te lo pasare- le dijo a Arnold tomando su regalo

Una campanilla sonó anunciando que era hora del banquete, Helga, Phoebe, Arnold y los otros F4 se sentaron en la misma mesa de Harry y comieron el delicioso buffet, cuando todos terminaron de comer, la madre de Harry tomo una copa y llamo la atención de todos para hacer un brindis…

-agradezco a todos los que hayan venido al cumpleaños de mi hijo, Harry y también anunciare… su compromiso- anuncio la señora

-¿compromiso?- pregunto Erick sorprendido pero Harry los miro con cara de confusión

-así es… el compromiso de Harry, próximo heredero de industrias Sartori y Helga, hija del dueño del emporio de localizadores más importante del país- anuncio la señora

-¿Qué?- dijeron Helga y Harry a unísono, la rubia sorprendida miro a Harry que de igual forma miraba a su madre


	14. ¿un compromiso?

14. ¿Un compromiso?

-¿Qué? Dijeron Harry y Helga al escuchar la noticia de su repentino compromiso

-Mamá… ¿Qué rayos es esto?- le pregunto Harry furioso

-bueno… disfruten el resto de la fiesta- dijo la señora antes de levantarse y salir del jardín donde se celebraba la fiesta

Harry inmediatamente la siguió y Helga camino hacia Bob…

-¿Qué significa esto?- le pregunto la rubia indignada

-que nuestras vidas se han resuelto… si te casas con ese muchacho industrias Sartori y el gran emporio de localizadores se fusionaran… seremos millonarios- le explico Bob

-no puedes obligarme a casarme- le recrimino la rubia

-si puedo… no me importa si tengo que llevarte a rastras a la iglesia- le advirtió Bob antes de tomarla del brazo y encaminarse hacia la salida aunque Helga se resistía –por fin sirves de algo no voy a dejar que lo arruines… dejaras de ver a tus amigos hasta que sea la boda- le dijo

-Arnold- grito Helga antes de salir de la lujosa mansión

El rubio no podía hacer nada, Phoebe y el resto de los F4 estaba impresionados por la noticia

Harry seguía a su madre por toda la mansión hasta que llegaron a la oficina de la señora

-Madre… explícate- le exigió el muchacho

-Bob Pataki y yo hicimos un trato hace años… que cuando cumplieran 18 anunciaríamos su compromiso y se casarían a los 20 años- le explico la madre –ahora si me permites… tengo muchas cosas que hacer- le dijo mostrándole el escritorio lleno de papeles

Harry salió furioso de la oficina y decidido camino a su habitación mientras que la Familia Pataki llegaba a su casa y Bob encerraba a la rubia en su habitación…

-ahora… tienes dos años para enamorarte de ese muchacho- le ordeno antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación

Bob encerró a Helga por varios días en su cuarto hasta que se calmaran las cosas mientras los F4…

-tenemos que planear algo- decía Harry caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntaba Erick

-nunca hemos podido contra tu madre- le explico Aston

-además… no dijiste que la boda seria dentro de dos años- comento Logan

-si… pero estoy seguro de que hará lo imposible para adelantarla- les comento Harry

-¿entonces?- pregunto Aston

La madre de Harry se encontraba en la oficina pensando seriamente las cosas sucedidas y si era buena idea casar al heredero universal con una chica así, cuando un alboroto rompió el silencio y una joven alta de cabello largo rizado negro entro en la oficina…

-no puedes vender así a las personas- le recrimino la joven a la señora

-Emily… no te metas en esto- le exigió con el mayor desinterés

-Tía… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo la muchacha indignada -¿querías una firma hotelera y me casaste a mí y ahora quieres un emporio de localizadores y… ¿vas a casar a Harry?- le comento furiosa –dime… ¿a quién más piensas atar de ese modo?- le exigió –déjame decirte que ya se te están acabando las opciones- comento

-esto es algo que no te incumbe- le regaño la señora

-te lo advierto… esta vez no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados- le reto antes de dar la media vuelta y salir de la habitación

El joven secretario de la señora entro en la oficina -¿señora?- le pregunto

-vigílala- le ordeno y el joven asintió antes de salir de la oficina

En el cuarto de Harry los F4 planeaban como deshacer el compromiso…

-¿entonces… no van a ir a la universidad?- pregunto Logan

-eso es… convenceré a mi madre de que me casare siempre y cuando nos deje ir a la universidad primero- sugirió Harry

-¿eso en que ayuda a deshacer el compromiso?- pregunto Erick

-en nada… pero nos dará tiempo- explico Harry

Sin darse cuenta que alguien los escuchaba desde el pasillo…

Mientras en la casa de Helga aún se sentía un poco la tensión

-hoy iremos a la casa de los Sartori… pedirán tu mano- comento Bob

-Papá… ¿estás seguro de esto?- pregunto Olga quien ya se encontraba en la casa Pataki

-esto es lo mejor que le pudo pasar a esta familia… que Helga se comprometa con un magnate...- explico Bob –hija… vivirás como reina- le dijo a Helga

-yo no estoy enamorada de Harry Sartori- le comento Helga furiosa

-ya te enamoraras de él…- le dijo Bob cuando sonó el timbre –y… te tengo una sorpresa… tu amiga Phoebe y tu amiguito Arnold vendrán esta noche para la propuesta- le comento

-Arnold- susurro Helga sonrojada pues habían pasado varios días y en todo ese tiempo no se había acordado del rubio

En la casa de los Sartori todos se arreglaban para la propuesta matrimonial

-¿ya está todo listo?- dijo la madre de Harry entrando en el gran comedor

-sí, señora- le dijo una de las jóvenes que atendían

-perfecto- dijo la señora sonriente

Harry seguido por los F4 entraron en la habitación y un poco después bajo Emily

-bien… ya está todo listo- expreso la señora emocionada

-señora… ya llego la Familia Pataki- anuncio el señor que siempre los atendía

-gracias, Arthur- le dijo al señor y este asintió saliendo del comedor

La familia de Helga y la Familia de Harry cenaron juntos mientras platicaban de sus próximos planes

-bueno… tuvo una idea…- sugirió la señora –propongo que se casen en estas vacaciones antes de entrar a la universidad- propuso

-estoy de acuerdo- le idolatro Bob

Emily furiosa se levantó de la mesa y salió sin disculparse del comedor…

-pero… ¿Helga y yo queremos ir a la universidad antes de casarnos?- interrumpió Harry

Helga estaba sorprendida de la propuesta que había hecho el muchacho pues no entendía su plan

-irán a la universidad… pero ya estarán casados- explico la señora

La cena acabo y mientras los padres de Helga y los padres de Harry planeaban la pronta boda, cierta rubia amenazaba de muerte a Harry

-¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¿Realmente… quieres que nos casemos?- le reclamaba la rubia

-yo solo quiero hacer tiempo… pero conozco a mi madre… no se rendirá- explico

-tendremos que planear otra cosa- sugería Logan

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunto Harry desesperado

-un escape- propuso Emily sorprendiendo a todos

-¿ayudaras?- pregunto Harry

-si- dijo la chica decidida –pero… el secretario de Mamá me sigue así que hay que hacer esto con delicadeza- sugirió

-bien...- dijo la madre de Harry al Papá de Helga –la boda será dentro de dos semanas- aseguro

Helga quedo petrificada al escuchar la noticia y Harry trataba de pensar un plan pero la noticia la bloqueo, los F4 se miraban entre si buscando una respuesta, Phoebe miro a Arnold quien se encontraba con la vista perdida en el suelo mientras que Emily veía a su tía con una mirada retadora

Toda esperanza parecía haberse perdido...


	15. La boda

15. La boda

Empezaron los preparativos para lo que sería la boda del año…

-la recepción será en el jardín- decía la madre de Harry a la madre de Helga y a Olga que le ayudaban a planear la boda –serviremos un banquete de la mejor especialidad de mi chef personal y el pastel será de zarzamoras- comentaba

-me siento tan emocionada- decía Miriam

-Olga… escuche que eras una prodigio ¿no es así?- le pregunto la madre de Harry a la chica

Olga solo sonrió pero miraba a la señora insegura

Mientras los F4 pensaban como arruinar la boda

-no hay nada que podamos hacer- decía Erick frustrado

-nunca le hemos ganado a tu madre- le comento Aston a Harry

-lo sé, pero tenemos que esforzarnos- le dijo Harry

Así pasaban los días, entre planear la boda y hacer negocios…

-perfecto… el día de la boda firmaremos para que el gran emporio de localizadores sean subsidiados por industrias Sartori- le dijo la madre de Harry a Bob

-trato hecho- expreso Bob regocijado

L a madre de Harry y Bob estrujaron las manos en señal de que el trato estaba cerrado

Pasaron las dos semanas y no habían hecho ningún plan, esa noche seria el ensayo de la boda

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le preguntaba Helga a Harry

-no lo sé… te juro que me rompí la cabeza planeando algo pero no se puede hacer nada, nos tienen atrapados- dijo Harry

-no podemos rendirnos, Harry- le dijo Helga

El muchacho noto la desesperación de la rubia, tomo su mano y la llevo hasta la pequeña capilla donde al día siguiente seria la celebración religiosa

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- le pregunto Helga confundida

-no lo sé… tratar de planear algo- dijo Harry frustrado

-pero… ¿Qué?- se preguntaba Helga sentándose en las escaleras el pequeño altar improvisado

-Helga… te prometo que hare lo que me sea posible porque este matrimonio no se lleve a cabo- le dijo Harry sincero –pero en caso de que no se pueda hacer nada y terminemos casados… juro que tratare todos los días hacerte feliz- comento

Helga estaba sorprendida y ligeramente sonrojada, se levantó y abrazo a Harry

Llego el día de la boda y ya todo estaba listo

-Helga… le llamo Emily –ven conmigo- le dijo tomándola del brazo y sacándola de la casa

-espera… ¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunto Helga al notar que salían de la mansión

-tu… a ser muy feliz- le dijo Emily antes de meterla a la limosina

-vamos a Harry- le llamo Erick

-¿ya se la sacaron?- pregunto Harry mientras sacaba su maleta del closet

-todo listo- le aseguro Aston

La limosina llevo a Helga hasta el muelle donde la esperaba el yate de los Sartori y al entrar se encontró con una hermosa mesa para dos en medio del salón y junto a esta a cierto chico rubio con una extraña cabeza de balón

-no puedes casarte- le recrimino Arnold

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunto la rubia

-porque estoy loco por ti- le explico antes de correr a abrazarla

En la casa de los Sartori comenzó a sentirse la tensión al saberse que Helga y Harry habían desaparecido

-¿A dónde se fueron?- gritaba la madre de Harry furiosa

-lo único que sé es que… no se fueron solo- le explico su secretario

-¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunto la señora

-los F4 también desaparecieron- le respondió

-¿Cuándo dejara de ser el líder de los F4?- gritaba la señora frustrada

La boda tuvo que cancelarse pues nadie sabía a donde habían escapado los novios pero al día siguiente…

La madre de Harry ordenaba unos papeles hasta que alguien entro en la oficina…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la señora desinteresada

-te vengo a pedir una disculpa… y que por favor firme con el señor Pataki… esto fue mi culpa- le explico Harry

-¿acaso eras tú quien no querías casarte?- le pregunto su madre

-si… ni tu ni yo podemos obligar a dos personas a enamorarse…- le explico el muchacho

-por dios Harry… esas son tonterías- le recrimino la señora

-yo creo que enamorarse es un milagro… Helga encontró ese milagro y yo espero vivirlo algún día… Mamá, creí en solo en esta gran mansión, teniendo todo lo que pedía excepto a mis padres… mi vida era un maestro mes hasta que conocí a los F4… la amistad es lo más valioso que me dio la vida y luego… conocí a Helga, la persona que me hizo darme cuenta que existía algo más que solo dinero… esa persona que me enseño que tengo sentimientos- le explico –así que te pido que firme con la Familia Pataki…- dijo antes de darse la media vuelta y salir de la oficina

La madre de Harry se quedó pensativa

Helga llego a su casa esperando el gran sermón que le daría Bob…

-hola- entro Helga en la sala donde Bob estaba sentado –discúlpame… yo…- le intentaba explicar cuando Bob se levantó y la abrazo

-Hija… tú tienes que perdonarme… soy un hombre sin alma y como padre yo solo debería desear tu felicidad- le explico

-gracias, Papá- le dijo Helga correspondiéndole el abrazo

-Bob…- le dijo Miriam entrando en la sala con el teléfono –es de industrias Sartori… dicen que esperan que vayas a las oficinas para firmar el contrato- le explico emocionada

Bob abrazo a Helga más fuerte y unió a Miriam al abrazo…


	16. Stand by me

16. Stand by me

Ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad, los chicos comenzaron a alistar sus cosas pues en unas semanas se irían a la universidad…

-¿ya lista?- le preguntó Logan a la rubia que caminaba distraída por el parque

-me asustaste…- le dijo Helga divertida –y si… súper lista… ¿tu?- le pregunto

Logan solo sonrió

-al menos tendré un conocido cerca- le comento Helga

-bueno… los dejo- dijo Logan antes de darse la media vuelta

-¿los?- pregunto Helga confundida

-sí que estas distraída- le comento Arnold sorprendiendo a la rubia

-Arnold… ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Helga sorprendida

-vengo a invitarte a una cita… en el Chez Paris- le explico el rubio

-pues vamos- acepto Helga emocionada

Juntos se dirigieron al restaurant, mientras cierto moreno caminaba por las calles de la ciudad buscando a Phoebe

-¿pues donde se metió?- se preguntaba Erick –ya busque por todos lados- pensaba –ya se- dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia su estudio y cuando llego, justo como lo predijo, ahí se encontraba la chica pelinegra esperando en las escaleras -¿a quién esperas?- le pregunto Erick engreído, la muchacha le dedico una mirada sínica –ven conmigo- le pidió el muchacho antes de tomar la mano de Phoebe y hacerla caminar a su lado

Helga y Arnold almorzaban en el pequeño y rustico restaurant

-Helga…- le llamo el rubio atrayendo la completa atención de la chica –voy a volver a San Lorenzo- le explico la chica lo miro confundida –estudiare Antropología y que mejor que con los mejores investigadores del mundo…- le comento

-¿volverás?- le pregunto Helga

-si… dentro de 4 años cuando acabe la carrera… pero… quería preguntarte ¿si querías venir conmigo?- le pidió Arnold

-Arnold… aún hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer- le explico Helga

-¿entonces… me esperaras?- le pregunto el rubio esperanzado, Helga solo sonrió –te juro que cuando vuelva nos casaremos- le prometió

-tengo 4 años para pensarlo- le advirtió la rubia

-volveré siendo un gran hombre… tanto que dirás que si- le explico Arnold, Helga rio por lo bajo –te amo- susurro Arnold y se acercó para plantarle un tierno beso a la rubia

Erick y Phoebe caminaban por el parque

-Phoebe… tengo que decirte algo importante- le comento Erick

-pero antes… quiero decirte que… también para mi eres una persona importante, solo que no puedo obligarte a que me correspondas… por eso me voy a Harvard, y cuando vuelva pues espero verte- le comento Phoebe nerviosa

-si yo… también- susurro el muchacho

-¿Qué querías decirme?- le pregunto Phoebe curiosa

-me voy a Europa… a buscar a mi padre- le explico Erick

-entiendo…- susurro Phoebe

-y cuando vuelva… serás la primer persona que buscare- le explico el moreno

-entonces… que te vaya muy bien en el viaje…- dijo Phoebe antes de darse la media vuelta e irse

4 AÑOS DESPUES…

Un gran alboroto se escuchaba en el aeropuerto pues el famoso Harry Sartori actual dueño de Industrias Sartori volvía de Europa trayendo consigo millonarios contratos, también en otro lado del aeropuerto llegaba cierto chico moreno que se dirigió a una escuela primaria, camino por los pasillos hasta encontrar en uno de los salones a cierta pelinegra que enseñaba a varios pequeños niños a hacer jarros de barro, Erick entro en el salón llamando la atención de Phoebe quien empalidecía al notar su presencia

-¿vienes de Europa?- le pregunto uno de los niños

-si- le contesto Erick tiernamente

-¿te fuiste por 4 años?- le insistió el pequeño

-eres muy inteligente- le alabo Erick sorprendido

-entonces… tu eres el novio de la maestra Phoebe- le comento

Phoebe de inmediato se acercó al pequeño niño tratando de taparle la boca

-ese niño es un genio- le comento a la pelinegra guiñándole un ojo

Helga y Logan se encontraban en la biblioteca publica

-me muero por leer ese libro- le comento Helga al castaño que sostenía un libro

-te lo presto- le comento Logan

-miren ese es él cuenta-cuentos- grito uno de los niños señalando al castaño

-hola- les saludo Logan a los pequeños que se le acercaron

-¿verdad, que tú eres mi príncipe?- le dijo una pequeña niña rubia

-sí, yo siempre lo seré- le contesto Logan mirando a Helga de reojo quien solo reía divertida por las ocurrencias de los niños

Se escuchó un gran tumulto afuera de la biblioteca, era el motor de lo que al parecer era un helicóptero…

-Plebeya- dijo alguien por un megáfono

-Harry- le grito Helga -¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto divertida

-ven a la escuela pública 118- le dijo Harry por el altavoz

Helga miro confundida a Logan pero este le devolvió la misma mirada de confusión, la rubia camino hasta la escuela donde en medio del patio se encontraba cierto rubio con extraña cabeza de balón vestido de traje, Helga corrió hasta él y lo abrazo y este le correspondió el abrazo…

-Feliz día de San Valentín- le dijo Arnold

-sin duda, el mejor regalo de todos- le comento la rubia

-Helga… ¿te casarías conmigo?- Arnold se arrodillo con la pequeña cajita roja mostrando un hermoso anillo frente a Helga

-¿ya pasaron 4 años?- pregunto Helga divertida

-si… y tu prometiste que te casarías conmigo- le advirtió el rubio

-dije que si volvías siendo un gran hombre…- le explicaba Helga

-y soy un gran hombre, ¿o no?- comento Arnold

-pero dije que lo pensaría…- le explico Helga

-además… no se pueden casar sin nuestro consentimiento-le grito Harry por el altavoz entrando en el pequeño patio seguido de Aston, Logan y Erick –recuerda que eres parte de los F4- le advirtió a la rubia

Arnold y Helga los saludaron…

-¿puedo ver el anillo?- le pregunto Erick a Arnold quien le presto la pequeña cajita pero el moreno en cuanto tuvo la pequeña cajita se echó a correr

-espera…- le grito Arnold

-toma- le dijo Harry dándole una nota roja de los F4 a Arnold

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunto Arnold divertido, giro la nota y vio que tenía un mensaje –dice que vayamos al Chez Paris- le explico a Helga

Ambos rubios fueron al restaurant pero este estaba completamente vacío, se acercaron hasta una mesa adornada en medio del restaurant

-dice… Helga… este es el último deseo que te cumplirá tu estrella fugaz- leyó Arnold, Helga lo miro confundida, Arnold invito a la rubia para que se sentara y cuando ambos se sentaron de la cocina salió un mesero que traía dos copas de champaña, deposito una frente a Arnold y otra frente a Helga quien noto que en el fondo de la copa se encontraba el anillo, Arnold rio divertido, tomo un tenedor y saco el anillo de la copa, se hinco frente a la rubia -¿te casarías conmigo?- le volvió a preguntar, Helga asintió sonriente y se abalanzo sobre el rubio.

La música empezó a sonar, Arnold invito a su ahora prometida a bailar, Helga acepto, sin darse cuenta que del otro lado de la calle, Harry, Logan, Aston y Erick quien tomaba de la mano a Phoebe observaban la escena.

FIN

* * *

**bueno... les quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron la novela y espero que les haya gustado n.n  
**

**supongo que tienen la duda del nombre de la novela pues bien... como ya saben esta inspirada en una novela coreana llamada: "Boys over Flowers" se las recomiendo y una de sus canciones se llama: Stan by me, es de Shinee y tambien les recomiendo que la escuchen  
**

**y claro que tienen la duda de porque toda la novela fue de Helga y su relacion con los F4, pues porque adoro a ese personaje y me puse a pensar en una historia alternativa donde Helga descubriera que es hermosa, divertida, simpatica y todas las cualidades que tiene y que no sabe apreciar y que mejor que con 4 chicos que la hicieran sentir especial, no?  
**

**pues sin mas que decir, me despido, un gran saludo a Viri que me apoyo desde mi primer fanfic, "una historia diferente", a MorelosBkpets por su comentario que me ayudo mucho y a Sweet-sol porque realmente amo a sailor moon jejeje XD, gracias por sus comentarios y que bueno que les gusto la historia n.n **

**ADIOS! xD **


	17. epilogo

17. Epilogo

"Industrias Sartori ahora la mayor empresa norteamericana, reconocida a nivel internacional por sus avances tecnológicos de punta y haber accedido al mejor nivel en cuanto a su estructura y poseedora de la escuela más prestigiosa de todo el continente americano…"

Harry Sartori, dueño actual de industrias Sartori y de la prestigiosa escuela "Sartori" que el mismo inauguró para que sus hijos, nietos y gente de elite acudiera a tomar clases adecuado a su nivel, está casado con Diana Cloud, heredera universal del emporio Cloud además de ser una mujer más caprichosa que él, tiene un hijo, Henry Sartori quien al nacer fue reconocido como el niño más rico del país

Logan Meison, ahora duque Somerset puesto que se casó con Alicia de Somerset y tienen un hijo llamado: Thomas, quien nació con más títulos de nobleza que los príncipes de Mónaco

Erick Reese, socio mayor del museo más grande de todo Norteamérica, el capitolio, además de poseer bajo su propiedad la mayoría de todos los museos del país, está casado con Phoebe Heyerdahl, una de las neurocirujanas más importantes del país, además de enseñar a los niños el arte con barro, juntos tienen un hijo llamado: James, un niño que desde pequeño logro destacarse en todos los ámbitos y sobre todo el arte

Aston Wayne, dueño del emporio "entreteiner" poseedora de todas las radio locutoras, televisoras y redes de toda Norteamérica y de algunos sets importantes de Hollywood, casado con Elizabeth James, una actriz y modelo, con quien tiene un hijo llamado: Andrew Wayne, desde pequeño fue rostro en las portadas de las revistas y contratado en cientos de comerciales y películas pero sin duda destaca en artes marciales y defensa personal

…

Existe el rumor de que ha renacido un grupo, más grande que los famosos: "F4" y sus pasos sin duda serán más exitosos que los de sus padres exintegrantes de este grupo…

El líder, algo prepotente de cabello negro y rizado, es el niño más rico del país

El príncipe, caballeroso alto y de cabello castaño, es hijo de los duques de Inglaterra y posee muchos títulos de nobleza

El mujeriego, carisma irresistible pero corazón de oro algo bajito, de cabello negro, moreno y rasgos orientales, hijo del dueño de varios museos y una neurocirujana

El guardaespaldas, fuerte y de mente ágil, alto y pelirrojo, dueño de varias cadenas de televisión

La mente maestra, un gran carácter y el cerebro del grupo, alto de cabello rubio y unos llamativos ojos verdes

Este último, es hijo de la heredera de un gran emporio de celulares y de un socio importante para industrias Sartori, Philip Shortman

Así se encuentra conformado el nuevo y renacido grupo de niños que controlaran al país cuando crezcan igual o mejor a como lo manejan sus padres, sin duda una cadena irrompible pero que solo cambia o incluso se expande, esta es la era de… Los "F5"

* * *

**Creyeron que esto se habia acabado... pues no xD **

**Aqui esta la historia el "after story" jejejeje  
**

**espero les guste n.n **

**gracias... **

**vikipaxa: me alegra que te haya gustado y lo se, Logan es un principe :3 **

**MiuUU15: lo se, todos queriamos que se quedara con Logan o Harry pero el amor de su vida es Arnold y al final, todo slaio bien ;) **

**Hogotapia: me da gusto que la hayas disfrutado **

**Ahora si me despido y les invito a leer: "una historia diferente" o "un gusto personal" **

**me despido... ADIOS! **


End file.
